Trágica Odisea
by NuclearSkull699
Summary: La familia Loud, mas les vale permanecer unidos pues los problemas les llegan a todos tarde o temprano. Se cuestionará el término "Familia" si no lo saben hacer correctamente (alerta de Loudcest). M por temas fuertes.
1. 1- Las preguntas de Lynn

**_1.-Las Preguntas de Lynn_**

Era normal en la casa Loud el caos, oír gritos, riffs de guitarra entre otras cosas era común, sobretodo si los padres no estaban o Lori yacía ocupada en otros asuntos.

Esa casa de la cual los vecinos constantemente se quejaban debido al ruido y molestia que causaba, era habitada por 13 personas, 2 padres, sus 10 hijas y Lincoln, su único hijo.

Lincoln, se consideraba asímismo un genio en tratar con su hermana, esos 13 años de vida le habían dado mucha experiencia en todo tipo de asuntos, el ayuda mucho a sus hermanas, por lo cual ellas le tienen un muy grande aprecio. Además del amor familiar entre hermanos, ese pequeño porcentaje de que alguien en la familia hiciera o se comportara de maneras raras era mayor al tratarse de una familia tan grande.

Era otro día más, sábado para ser exactos, Lori había salido con Bobby, Leni gritaba y corría asustada mientras Luan reía y la perseguía con una araña falsa atada a una caña de pescar.

Luna tocaba sin parar la guitarra eléctrica con los amplificadores a tope, Lynn practicaba parkour corriendo y saltando por toda la casa, Lucy ha de estar escondida en algún lugar escribiendo algúno de sus melancólicos poemas, las gemelas Lola y Lana estaban en su habitación peleando seguramente por algo absurdo, Lisa estaba experimentando con sustancias de todos los colores mientras Lily jugaba tranquilamente con sus juguetes.

Pero... ¿Dónde estaba Lincoln?, de hecho nadie lo había visto desde la mañana, no había traído preocupaciones por parte de nadie porque de seguro estaría con su amigo Clyde jugando algún videojuego nuevo como solían hacer algunas tardes, pero al no haberse presentado al almuerzo y al ser ya las 3 de la tarde sin haber llamado Lynn parecía empezar a preocuparse.

\- Luna..- la llamó mientras entraba en la habitación de sus hermanas.

\- Luna! -continúo pero sin ser escuchada debido al fuerte volumen.

\- LUNA!!

-Ah hola Lynn, lo siento no te oí- paró de tocar.

\- No te preocupa quedarte sorda tanto tocar.

-No hermana.

\- Bueno en fin... sabes a dónde fué Lincoln?, no parece desde esta mañana y no me llamó en todo el día.

-Lo siento no lo sé pues a mí tampoco me llamó.

\- Crees que fué con la tal Ronnie Anne?.

\- No lo sé, ultimadamente pasa mas tiempo hablando en el computador con ella.

\- Está bien... gracias Luna.

\- Ok hermana, no te preocupes, es Lincoln, el que siempre esta preparado para todo- dijo para continuar tocando.

Lynn salió de la habitación de Luna y fué a buscar a Lucy, la última con quien había hablado antes de salir.

Pese a ser alguien con un carácter fuerte y rudo, Lynn aún así se preocupaba bastante por Lincoln y esa preocupación aumentaba debido a ciertos incidentes que tuvieron lugar en la habitación de Lincoln que involucraba muchos momentos incómodos entre otras cosas.

Sucede de que Lynn había tenido una charla como hace 3 días con Lincoln y todo lo que se dijo en esa conversación seguramente incomodó incluso llegando a perturbar al muchacho, ya que el mismo trataba a toda costa de evitar a Lynn desde entonces.

\-- -- -- --

La deportista estaba segura de que no había dicho o hecho nada extraño, perturbador e incómodo que recuerde, pero pareció como si lo hiciera, todavía recordaba los postetiores eventos luego de esa conversación.

\- En fin, adiós Lincoln.

\- Adiós...Lynn- dijo un impactado Lincoln

\- Eeee... te sientes bien?

\- Sí... estoy bien, digo... ee porqué deberìa estar mal, jeje.

Lynn lo miró extrañada.

\- Bien debo estuuudiar... así que...

\- Oh ...si-dijo Lynn mientras levantaba su puño.

\- Ah!

\- Dos por moverte!- dijo antes de darle dos golpes en el hombro.

\- Esta... bien.

Lincoln había intentado evitar todo tipo de contacto con Lynn por el resto del día, se supone que debía de ayudarle a practicar en la tarde de ese día football para su partido dentro de una semana, pero salió de la casa con un par de excusas.

Lo mismo pasó el día siguiente, diciendo que iba a ver a Clyde para arreglar algunos asuntos de un proyecto escolar.

Y el tercero, dijo que iba a salir con Ronnie Anne ¿A qué?, ¿Acaso era más importante todo eso que ella?, de hecho comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de Lincoln, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano, quería preguntárselo al día siguiente pero igual, había salido.

Lynn percibió el cambio que tuvo él en su trato con ella, no sabía porqué. Pero no era la única a la cual trataba de evitar, sino que tambien había notado ya hace mucho como hacía lo mismo con Lucy y viceversa.

\-- -- -- --

Ella pensaba que preguntarle a su hermana gótica acerca de la salida de Lincoln además de el porqué estaba evitándolas la sacaría de dudas y almenos deduciría que era lo que ocurría.

Lucy estaba en el ático, en el rincón más oscuro para ser exactos, escribía como siempre, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la escalera bajar y subir alguien.

\- Hola?, Lucy estás ahí?- preguntó Lynn en voz alta.

\- Hola Lynn.

\- Dónde estás?.

\- Aquí...- dijo Lucy mientras asustaba a Lynn apareciendo tras ella.

\- Haaa, rayos casi me das un infarto, vine a preguntarte algo, por casualidad ¿no te dijo a dónde o a qué salió Lincoln?.

Lucy apenas escuchó el nombre Lincoln se puso incómoda.

-Suspiro... no, no me dijo nada.

\- Enserio no lo sabes?, si hablo contigo un minuto antes de salir- Lynn empezaba a alterarse.

\- No- dijo Lucy firmemente intentando ocultar sus nervios.

\- Lo sabes- empezó a mirar a la gótica de forma amenazante.

\- No lo sé

\- Y qué fué de ese abrazo que te dió antes de salir?

\- Me lo dió como despedida- dijo Lucy volviendo a los nervios.

\- Tú no recives ese tipo de abrazos, me ocultas algo?.

\- No es nada.

\- Entonces porqué estas tan nerviosa?.

\- No lo estoy.

\- Crees que no te conozco hermanita?.

\- No me conoces.

\- Qué es lo que no quieres decir? Me ocultas algo...

Pese a que era la hermana con la que más tiempo pasaba, Lynn ya tenía varias cosas en contra de Lucy que de alguna manera se relacionaba con Lincoln, como aquella vez en la que los encontró como si estuvieran a punto de ¿besarse?, Lynn creyó que sólo era una coincidencia, pero sus rostros lo delataban, el hecho de estar a solas en la habitación de Lincoln también, además de los diálogos entrecortados con los que se comunicaban con ella después de que ambos se retiraran el uno del otro muy bruscamente. Ese recuerdo volvió a la cabeza de la deportista pasada una semana después de que ocurriera.

\-- -- -- --

\- Mamá, no iré al colegio mañana, estoy resfriado- le dijo Lincoln a su madre- tengo mucha temperatura.

\- Si él está mal yo tampoco voy, debo cuidarlo- dijo Leni con semblante amorosa y protectora a su pequeño hermano.

\- Yo tampoco- dijieron Lori, Luan, Luna y Lucy al unísono.

\- Aver niñas basta!- respondió la madre- Todas irán a la escuela y Lincoln, no creo que estés tan mal como para no ir.

\- Si lo estoy, además mamá, mañana no me toca nada tan importante así que puedo aprovechar el día para recuperarme y no faltar más una vez que la enfermedad avanze y pueda contagiar a toda la familia- y concluyó con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

\- Tiene razón, me izo medirle la temperatura con el termómetro de cristal y se encuentra en un umbral oscuro de malestar físico, pero no es nada comparado con lo que mi alma sufre al estar encerrada en un mundo de mortales y ...

\- Con lo del termómetro basta- interrumpió Lincoln a Lucy.

\- En ese caso sí, ve a acostarte ahora y en un momento te traigo algo para tu malestar- dijo Rita mientras se dirigía a la cocina para empezar a preparar algo que curaría el malestar de Lincoln antes de que empieze a empeorar y a ser muy contagioso- Pero que quede claro que si esto es sólo para jugar esos tontos videojuegos te voy a castigar.

\- Si mamá.

\- Que pena que estarás acostado hasta mañana, yo ya estaba acosta-umbrada a verte de pie JAJAJAJAJA ¿Entienden?

\- Ayyy- dijieron todos al unísono.

\- Oigan ese fué bueno.

\- Claro que sí Luan- y se empezó a dirigir a su habitación.

\- Oye Luna por cierto como está Lynn- preguntó Luan

\- Mejoró, pasado mañana ya serán 4 semanas y nuestra hermana Lisa dijo que ya le podrían quitar el yeso.

Lynn se había fracturado los huesos de la Tibia y el Peroné jugando fútbol después de tener una grave caída y pisada que le dieron, por lo que le pusieron un yeso y debía pasárselo en casa, almenos hasta que se le quite el yeso y cumpla el tratamiento Fisioterapéutico.

-Que bien!, entonces Lincoln le hará compañía mañana- dijo Leni.

\- Yo creo que sería mejor evitar eso, Lincoln podría contagiarla- dijo la señora Loud.

\- Lincoln no irá a la escuela?- preguntó en voz alta Lana.

\- Si no va yo tampoco voy.

\- Y si Lola no va yo tampoco voy.

\- Yo tampoco asistiré a la institución encargada de enseñarme cosas inútiles demasiadamente simples para alguien con una mente tan grande y prodigiosa como la mía, además de que el día de mañana podría aprovechar para proseguir con el experimento L - 515 que dadas las circunstancias por falta de tiempo no pude implementar aquellos componentes de energía nuc...

\- RITA YA COMENZARON DE NUEVO!- gritó el Sr. Lynn desde la habitación de los padres.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lincoln había subido a su habitación y mientras esperaba los remedios de su madre revisaba los últimos pasos de su plan "No ir a la escuela diciendo que estoy enfermo para poder hablar con Lucy sin que nadie escuche ni interrumpa mientras Lynn está dormida y pensar en un nombre mas corto para la operación".

\- Hola Linc- Lucy entró a la habitación del chico con el plan.

\- Hola Lucy, ¿Todo salió bien?.

\- Suspiro... si, nadie sospechó.

\- Bien, ahora solo falta Lynn, ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?.

\- Aquí está- Lucy había tomado las pastillas para dormir de su madre escurriéndose en su habitación sin que nadie se diese cuenta, de hecho, era muy buena para eso, sufuciente con decir que nadie sabía como aparecía y desaparecía repentinamente.

\- Perfecto, ahora el siguiente paso es desactivar las cámaras de Luan, ya lo hice con mi habitación y la de la cocina pero falta el resto- le dijo a Lucy, ya que debido a la obsesión enfermiza que tenía Luan con la comedia hacia un tiempo que había colocado cámaras en toda la casa porque que si o si tendría que salir algo gracioso de ahí y como excusa para colocarlas les dijo a sus padres que iba a ser una muy buena medida de seguridad.

-suspiro... bien, nos vemos más tarde para eso...

EN LA NOCHE...

-Lincoln- susurró Lucy

\- Ahh, dios Lucy casi me matas, tanto costaba golpear la puerta?

\- Suspiro... No podemos, recuerda que estas paredes son muy delgadas y cualquier sonido lo puede escuchar cualquiera esté lejos o cerca.

\- Si, tienes razón, bueno pero qué esperamos, vamos a desactivar esas cámaras.

Entonces Lincoln tomó la caja de herramientas que había sacado del garage en la mañana.

Luego ambos hermanos fueron con cautela a inutilizar las cámaras de su hermana mayor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Estaba amaneciendo y los Loud comenzaban a despertar, como siempre, el caos aunque a muy menor intensidad que en las tardes comenzaba a hacerse presente primero para entrar al baño, posteriormente para desayunar, momento en el que Lucy había dicho que se contagió al estar cerca de Lincoln y que tampoco podía asistir para no provocar una epidemia, también para cuidarse mutuamente con Lincoln y Lynn. Permiso que fué denegado por los padres Loud y estos posteriormente se retiraron a sus respectivos empleos puesto que ambos debían llegar más temprano por asuntos de importancia.

Lynn, ella había estado de muy mal humor todo el mes y no era nada irregular, no podía asistir a sus actividades favorítas como eran partidos de fútbol, beisbol y una gran variedad a las que asistía, ella siempre trataba mal a Lucy y a cualquier otro que pisara su habitación, de hecho, se pasaba el día ahí recostada en su cama y lanzando pelotas para que no llegara a enloquecer. La última semana ya podía caminar con muletas si así lo deseara, pero no lo hacía muy a menudo, sin duda algo pasaba con ella.

\- Apúrense ó los dejo!!- gritó Lori desde la puerta de la casa.

\- Espérame hermana!- gritó Luna desde su habitación.

Como ya se les hacía tarde, Lori encendió a Vanzilla en cuanto vió a la mayoría de las chicas dentro y entonces partió.

Pero se habían olvidado de Lucy, nadie lo notó pues todos hablaban distintas cosas durante todo su camino a la escuela y lo mismo al bajar.

\- Suspiro... que se olviden de mí no resultó ser tan malo- dijo Lucy.

\- Hey, ¿Disolviste las pastillas de dormir en el desayuno de Lynn?- preguntó un nervioso Lincoln.

\- Sí, creo que ahora puedes mostrarme aquello que tanto ansiaba tu mortal ser

\- Te aseguraste de que Lynn esté dormida de nuevo verdad?

\- Si

\- Bien, vayamos a mi habitación.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Las clases ya habían empezado hace 20 minutos para Luan, ella de mala gana atendía a su profesor de Historia.

\- Hey Luan te encuentras bien?- preguntó Iris, amiga de Luan que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Si, sólo estoy un poco agotada porque no dormí bien, creo...

\- Esta bien...

Pasaron 5 minutos para que Luan se quedara profundamente dormida e incluso roncando un poco en las clases de Historia, el profesor la había pillado y entonces fué llevada ante el director.

-Ayy rayos!!, no tengo sueño- susurró Lynn furiosa mientras con esfuerzo se levantaba de su cama.

Y ahora qué hago?, estoy completamente aburrida de las pelotas de tennis y de la televisión, ahh esperen, Lincoln no dijo ayer que se iba a quedar?, ah sí, BIEN!!, iré a hablar con él.

Entonces Lynn tomó sus muletas y silenciosamente se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano con la intencion de sorprenderlo o asustarlo un poco como solía hacer Lucy.

\- SORPRESA!!!, Hola Linky, que te parece si...

Lynn paró de hablar y observó como Lucy y Lincoln se separaban rápida y disimuladamente de haber estado como a 15 cm. cara a cara y sonrojados.

\- Lucy?, qué haces aquí?

\- Hu, emmm yo... solo... ehh...

\- Se... olvidaron de ..ll ...llevarla

\- Si... eso

\- Hola ... Lynn

\- Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

\- Hablábamos... de ... mis poemas.

\- Sí..., es de eehhe la soledad y el llanto que escribiste ayer.

\- Si, de como ... la... sociedad... nos excluye ...solo por tener...

\- Mejor olvidémoslo y ... dime... ¿Qué sucede Lynn?- preguntó un Lincoln todavía un poco ruborizado.

\- Pues que quería preguntarte si quieres practicar tus técnicas de Basketball conmigo como entrenadora pero creo que estás ocupado- dijo Lynn mientras observaba como Lucy miraba a otro lado totalmente roja de vergüenza.

\- Esta bien, Lucy ya ...se... retiraba...

\- Suspiro... yo... me voy - dijo Lucy y salió de la habitación de Lincoln con dirección al ático.

Lynn y Lincoln se pusieron a hacer lo acordado, Lincoln demostraba cómo jugaba él pero ya había recibido 3 golpes con las muletas de Lynn indicándole que lo hacía mal.

\- Hey!, eso me dolió

\- Lo haces mal!!!

\- Entonces como lo hago.

\- Para empezar tienes que tirar el balón AL ARO!!!

\- Así?

\- No!

\- AUUU!!!

Mientras que Lucy estaba en el ático sentada en su sitio oscuro pensaba muchas cosas y estaba un poco enfadada por la intromisión de Lynn pero a la vez confundida, ¿qué había pasado hace unos momentos?

\- Suspiro... Lincoln porque eres tan... lindo...

 **Espero les haya gustado éste primer capítulo de mi producción, soy nuevo en la comunidad y éste es mi primer fanfic, si tengo errores ortográficos perdonen porque no soy mucho de escribir, además de que lo hago desde un móvil.**

 **Bueno, respecto al Fic, espero tenga resultados positivos, aviso que la trama se empezará a poner oscura conforme pase el tiempo y por último decirles que si alguien que lee tiene sugerencias o críticas sean positivas o negativas serán bien recibidas con el objetivo de mejorar.**

 **Entonces aquí me despido deseándoles lo mejor...**


	2. 2- Sospechas Depresivas

**2\. - Sospechas Depresivas**

Y ahí estaba Luan, esperando a sus padres, de seguro recibiría otro castigo de ellos, justo una semana antes de que acabaran las clases y comenzaran las vacaciones de verano, talvez no le iba tan mal en todas las vacaciones si el castigo no era tan fuerte.

De seguro dormirse en clases no era algo tan grave, de hecho habían muchos estudiantes que por aburrimiento o por alguna otra circunstancia lo hacían, que si no era el caso, tanto los profesores como sus compañeros los alertaban con anterioridad de ser descubiertos por el profesor o profesora que generalmente los perdonaban.

Pero ella tuvo la muy mala suerte de dormirse en la clase del "vejete gruñón", apodo que se le había otorgado al profesor de Historia cuyas clases eran 10% explicación 25% dictados 10% exámenes y 55% aburrimiento para los estudiantes, además cuyo carácter siempre serio, idiota y de mala gana era una reverenda tortura para los estudiantes cada uno de esos malditos minutos de su materia a la semana.

El director de secundaria tampoco ayudaba, ¿porque no le agradaba Luan?, ya le habían dicho a ella que realizarle bromas de todo tipo a cualquier persona le traería el desagrado u odio de las que se lo tomen a mal, las cuales eran muchas al ser "Luan" la que ya era muy conocida por su obsesión con la comedia, cosas como las ya mencionadas bromas, chistes malos y tener un show infantil propio en la que era una payasa.

Sucede que en un día cualquiera a alguien se le había ocurrido hacer la típica broma de echar un cubo de agua y pintura a la cabeza del director en su mera oficina, cosas que pasan, pero ¿ya mencioné que tenía una junta muy importante dentro de 10 minutos una vez pasó eso?

El señor Sanderson movió cielo y tierra para capturar al graciosito que lo había hecho y al hacerlo no se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así, pero se lo hizo a él, nadie se metía con él, lo peor que podía hacer alguien era eso.

Luan estaba nerviosa y algo atemorizada, era como la cuarta vez que llamaban a sus padres, su madre ya se dirigía al colegio aunque su padre todavía no había finalizado su horario laboral.

\- Así que durmiendo en clases señorita Loud...

\- En secundaria superior no se pueden admitir ese tipo de cosas ¿lo sabía? o nunca la educaron correctamente.

\- Espero que ésta vez le den un castigo digno para que deje de ser una molestia para ésta institución o de lo contrario será un gran honor, para mí claro, arreglar los documentos necesarios para su expulsión.

\- Mmm... noto el ambiente un poco... tenso, ¿no le apetece hacer uno de esos chistes tuyos que tanto nos gustan a todos?- lo dijo con todo el sarcasmo y ganas de empeorarle el día a quien yacía sentada en el sillón de espera a un par de metros de su escritorio.

\- ¿A no? Bien, supongo que te comieron la lengua tus hermanas y ¿hermano?..

\- Ya basta.

\- Tranquila... ¿no te molesta un poco de tu propio humor?

\- Que sea el director no le da derecho a tratarme mal.

\- Bueno voy a parar pero dime, ¿qué pasó ahí dentro?

\- ¿No es obvio?

\- Huyyy ese carácter, hablaba de tu casa, supongo que ese lugar tuvo algo que ver.

\- Ohh cariño estás tensa...

\- ¿No quieres un abrazo?

\- Porfavor aléjese de mí- dijo la comediante apartándo al señor Sanderson cuya persona se encontraba demasiado cerca de Luan y empezaba a levantar los brazos.

\- Bien, sólo porque tu madre parece estar afuera bastante molesta y preocupada por lo que veo. ¡Puede pasar!- finalizó gritando un poco debido a la ausencia de la secretaria.

\- Buenos días señor director, disculpe la demora, vine lo más rápido que pude.

\- Está bien no se preocupe señora Loud- respondió ya estando en su escritorio de nuevo.

\- Que hizo mi hija ahora.

\- Pues bueno, no se ofenda pero sospechamos que su hija estuvo consumiendo estupefacientes... otra vez...

\- ¡Que!, ¡Luan como pudiste!

\- ¡Yo no hice nada está mintiendo!

\- Se la encontró durmiendo en clases y fuentes anónimas me informaron que la vieron consumiendo cosas extrañas en el baño, no es nada seguro, pero era una suposición.

\- ¡Mamá no hice nada de eso te lo juro!

\- Suposición... hasta que... se encontró ésto en su posesión- dijo sacando y mostrando una bolsa plástica con todo tipo de pastillas que Luan en su vida había visto.

\- ¡LUAN PORQUE LO HICISTE!

\- No se altere señora Loud, al parecer la atrapamos antes de que caiga en mal camino por... segunda vez.

Rápidamente a Luan se le empezaron a escapar las lágrimas producto de la furia que sentía en ese momento y entonces salió corriendo de la oficina del director después de tomar su mochila.

\- Discúlpenos señor director porfavor no tome medidas extremas, yo...

\- No se preocupe por eso, preocúpese de vigilar mejor a su hija, no la suspenderé ni mucho menos expulsaré, pero el alto se lo tiene que dar usted antes de que otros estudiantes sean afectados.

\- Está bien, ahora si me disculpa...

\- Sí, puede retirarse, supongo que Luan le debe muchas explicaciones.

* * * * * *

Luan entró y cerró la puerta del baño de chicas tan rápido como pudo para entonces sentarse en un inodoro con la tapa puesta y silenciosamente echar a llorar tanto como lo necesitaba.

Ese hijo de puta, sólo le había hecho una simple broma de fin de gestión la cuál ya pagó y mucho, pagando suma en efectivo que según ese imbécil serviría para reemplazar todas las cosas dañadas con su hazaña, siendo castigada por casi medio año y siendo incriminada en cosas realmente serias, con ésta eran dos ocasiones que ese tipo le hacía lo mismo.

Ella había recivido la descarga de una furia brutal por parte de su padre en esas dos ocaciones anteriores, todavía recordaba los gritos y golpes que le daba su padre mientras su madre intentaba detenerlo pues le dijieron que ella había sido "descubierta" drogándose, calumnia que se realizó por pura venganza y odio pero nadie le creía a Luan, pues ya tenía otros problemas de disciplina con el director.

Hasta ahora no se los había dicho a sus hermanas y hermano, ellos hasta ahora sabían que ella había echo cosas malas, ni Lori lo sabía.

\- Hija...

El llamado de su madre y sus pasos afuera del baño de chicas la hacían estremecer.

\- Sé que estás ahí, por favor sal.

No, no quería, ella siempre le hizo caso a ese desgraciado, le parecía una persona muy refinada y culta, cuyas palabras valían más que sus intentos por demostrarle que eso era mentira, que ese pedófilo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, decía la verdad y mágicamente hacía aparecer pruebas.

\- Mira, yo sé que... puede que haya estado equivocada al juzgarte tan rápido pero... quiero que me prometas que en verdad no hiciste nada.

Ya lo hizo, ¿Deseaba acaso más súplicas de credibilidad?.

\- Luan, no le diré nada a tu padre pero por favor júrame que no lo hiciste y si no fue así, júrame que jamás lo volverás a hacer- lo dijo con semblante cariñoso y materno que sólo ella sabía transmitir.

Entonces la señora Loud empezó a escuchar sollozos cada vez más fuertes detrás de una de las puertas.

\- Mama, te juro que... te juro... que yo no lo hice, ni... ni ésta ni la anterior.- dijo entre llantos.

\- Está bien, te creo, ahora sal de ahí, vamos a hablar en casa.- dijo con un tono de estrés.

\- ¿Pero papá no estará ahí?, por... porque podría sospech..char que no est..oy en clases y...

\- No, falta más de una hora para que llegue.

Entonces Luan salió del baño junto a su madre y se fueron después de pedir permiso para que Luan se retirara con el mismo director, delante del cual tuvieron que fingir que la madre estaba realmente cabreada con lo que pasó para no levantar sospechas pues la madre tenía una idea de porqué el tipo le hacía la vida imposible a su hija si es que era cierto.

* * * * * *

\- No!, ya me diste muchos golpes, mañana voy a amanecer con demasiadas heridas como para poder ocultarlas.

\- Oh vamos Lincoln! Mamá salió de nuevo y aprovechemos éste tiempo para continuar tu entrenamiento.

\- No!, además no nos debe descubrir, se supone que estoy enfermo ¡Ya te lo dije!

\- Aguafiestas...

\- Adiós Lynn.

\- Mejor vuelvo a mi cama, inmóvil, sin sentido en la vida, reposando como si de un muerto se tratara- dijo Lynn con un tono deprimido.

\- Eso suena mucho como Lucy, por cierto si te la encuentras dile que se oculte, se supone que debería estar en el colegio.

\- Bien, tu sigue leyendo tus... cómics mientras yo...

\- No funcionará esta vez.

\- Ay rayos!!- y entonces salió de la habitación de Lincoln.

Pasados 20 segundos fue cuando entonces Lincoln comenzó a maldecir a Lynn por haberse entrometido en sus planes pero una preocupación nació en su interior.

- _¡Maldición Lucy, si no le diste las pastillas a Lynn entonces ¿a quién diablos se las diste?!, espero y no seamos indirectamente los culpables del estado de Luan._

VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE...

\- Sólo déjame en paz...

\- No!, me vas a decir todo lo que sabes.

\- No sé nada que te pueda beneficiar.

\- ¿Porqué Lincoln se puso raro cuando le hable de la depresión de Luan?

\- No lo sé...

\- ¿Porqué te quedaste ese día en la casa?

\- Se olvidaron de mi...

\- Entonces dime Lucy, no soy estúpida y sé cuando alguien intenta hacer algo raro, ¿Qué querían hacer y por qué?

\- Tu silencio resalta tu culpabilidad.

\- A ti qué te importa...

\- Oh ya verás...- dijo mientras se acercaba e intentaba intimidar a Lucy enseñándole los puños.

\- No te tengo miedo...

\- Pues deberías.

\- ¡Lynn jr. Ven a ayúdame con esto y que sea rápido!

\- Maldición- dijo mientras se alejaba de Lucy. - Tarde o temprano té descubriré...

\- No tengo nada que ocultar.

\- jajaja!

\- Las cámaras de Luan son testigos...

\- De las cuales ella estaba furiosa porque "extrañamente" mostraban una grabación repetida de ése mismo día, por favor- dijo antes de bajar las escaleras e ir corriendo a ayudar a su padre, dejando a una acomplejada Lucy en el ático.

Lucy pensaba- ¿cómo supo eso? O ¿quién se lo dijo? Pero lo más inquietante era saber qué es lo que le había pasado a Luan, era automático pensar que las pastillas que le debió dar por error tenían algo que ver con su depresión que por cierto sabía fingir muy bien ante sus hermanas, pero Lucy ya la había visto echarse a llorar silenciosamente antes de dormir y también como Luna la consolaba cuando era despertada por sus sollozos.

\- Suerte que no vio nada más- se dijo a si misma.

* * * * * * *

Lincoln estaba a metros de la puerta de su casa y vio a su padre y a Lynn moviendo cosas, ambos parecían muy ocupados.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Lincoln con una cara de estrés mayor a la usual que mostraba tras soportar a todas sus hermanas a la vez cuando algo importante las relacionaba con él.

\- ¡Mamá ya llegué!- gritó.

\- Ah, Hola Lincoln, ¿porqué tardaste tanto?- le dijo mientras rebajaba el volumen de la televisión.

\- Mama, tengo malas noticias acerca de la señora Santiago.

\- ¿ Qué pasó?

-Está peor, hoy entró en el hospital.

\- ¡Ay dios!, ojalá que se recupere, ¿ya lo sabe Lori?

\- Si, es más, me la encontré en la casa de Ronnie Anne junto a Bobby.

\- Oh no, bueno hablare con ella cuando vuelva, no vino contigo ¿cierto?.

\- No, se quedó con Bobby, dijo que le ayudaría en lo de transportarla para hacerle los análisis.

\- Entonces le hablaré en cuanto llegue, tu comida está preparada, solo le hace falta calentarla en el microondas.

\- Bien, gracias mamá- dijo Lincoln mientras se dirigía a la cocina en la cual estaba Luna sacando algo del refrigerador.

\- Hola hermano.

\- Hola Luna.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Ah, hubo un problema con la señora Santiago.

\- Empeoró verdad.

Ya no era un secreto en la casa Loud la situación de los Santiago, la madre de Ronnie Anne y Bobby había contraído una rara enfermedad que, si al principio no parecía muy peligrosa, pasando el tiempo iba trayendo dificultades y ahora la había mandado a internar en el hospital.

Era muy complicada tanto de detectar como de tratar, ya que parecía que era del tipo que constantemente cambia su composición, trayendo más de un dolor de cabeza a los médicos que la trataban.

El dinero era muy poco, Bobby hizo todo lo posible para traer dinero para los medicamentos de su madre como para pagar la universidad en la que estudiaba, ahora la señora Santiago ya no iba a poder trabajar más, hasta hace poco lo hacía, pero la enfermedad fue consumiéndola poco a poco por lo que ahora la situación para ellos estaba más complicada que nunca.

\- Si.

\- Que pena, supongo que tendremos que hacer esa colecta para ayudarla, espero y no le pase lo mismo que al señor Santiago... cambiando de tema, Lynn te estaba buscando, parecía muy preocupada y alterada, deberías hablar con ella antes de que se desquite con Lucy otra vez.

\- Esta bien, lo aré.

\- Good bye bro.

\- Adiós Luna.

Entonces Lincoln comenzó a calentar su almuerzo mientras su hermana se retiraba.

* * * * * *

\- Bien, mejor de dejo de "arañar" el día, jajaja, ¿entiendes?.

\- Ahhhhh!!!!, auxilio, la araña está hablando como Luan!!!!

\- No Leni, soy yo.

\- ¡¡¡Y conoce mi nombre AHHHH!!!

\- Date la vuelta...

\- Hola Luan.

\- Adiós Leni...

\- Adiós...

Luan se había aburrido de molestar a Leni, entonces entro a su habitación, tomó su portátil, se sentó en su cama para empezar a ver las grabaciones que tenía, con el objetivo de mantener distraída su mente, manera muy buena de superar un cuadro depresivo.

Miraba adelantando y sacando todo lo que pueda parecer gracioso, pero al momento de ver la cámara de Lincoln en la madrugada del día anterior.

\- _¿Qué haces a las 2 am.?._

Se encontró con el mismo levantándose para sacar un cuaderno verde en el que solía anotar cosas relacionadas a sus planes, para hacerlo más raro, escribía muy rápido y con una cara demencial.

\- _Espero que no vuelva a intentar hacerse el listo con nosotras para su único beneficio_ \- pensó.

Entonces lo vio mientras discretamente salía de su habitación, intentó seguirlo con la cámara del pasillo pero se sorprendió al ver que esta no había grabado nada, supuso que se dirigía al ático, lugar en el cual no tenía cámaras.

Siguió revisando y notó otra cosa sospechosa, Lucy no estaba en su habitación.

\- _Bien, eso es normal, suele entrar en los ductos y escribir, incluso a veces la encontrábamos dormida ahí, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con Lincoln._

Entonces continuó, 2:28am., Lincoln entraba a su habitación para echarse a dormir casi al instante.

3:17 am., Lucy apareció y regresó a su habitación a dormir.

Entonces Luan salió de su habitación para ver que había pasado con la cámara del mismo, se sorprendió al ver que los cables estaban bien, entonces volvió a su habitación a investigar y sí, la cámara había sido desactivada desde su portátil, ¿Cómo descifraron su contraseña?.

Inmediatamente sospechó de Lucy, al aparecer y desaparecer de forma repentina y sin rastros, o de Lisa, capaz de descifrar cualquier contraseña desde el rincón más remoto del mundo.

* * * * * *

Lincoln terminó de almorzar y entonces se dirigió a la sala para esperar a que Lynn acabara de ayudar a su padre.

\- Bien, terminamos, gracias por la ayuda hija- dijo el señor Loud mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

\- De nada papi, bueno ya me voy, debo tratar con ...algo...

\- Está bien.

Lynn entró a la sal donde encontró a Lincoln esperándola.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó el albino bruscamente.

\- Claro...

\- Vamos a... mi habitación

EN LA "HABITACIÓN" DE LINCOLN

\- Oye Linky, ¿por qué me estás evitando?

\- Escucha Lynn... hay algo que quiero confesarte pero no sé como, tiene que ver con... Luan.

\- Lo sabía...

 **Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, si es que tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en un review indicando que quieren que las responda y no sean preguntas retóricas.**

 **Entonces aquí me despido deseándoles lo mejor..**.


	3. 3- Comienzan Los Problemas

**3\. -Comienzan Los Problemas**

Estaba amaneciendo en Royal Woods, de poco a poco se iba despertando la gente y los Loud no eran la excepción.

Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado hace 6 días, era domingo, todos se levantaban ya teniendo planes para ese día, la mayoría de gente común pensaría que cada uno tendría pensado, alguna actividad, salir con los amigos o pareja si es que tenían, pero los planes ahí dentro de la cabeza de algunas de las Loud no eran exactamente eso.

Lori podía sentir algo, ella decía que a veces tenía premoniciones que aparecían repentinamente, conocido como el 6to sentido, ¿real?, para Lori lo era al ser la única explicación a las sensaciones que sentía, sensaciones que de un momento a otro aparecían y desaparecían. Ojalá no tenga que ver con la madre de Bobby, sería mas angustia de la que ya presentaba.

Mientras todos hacían la típica fila para el baño, lo tuvo, otra sensación extraña, sólo duró como un segundo

\- Que raro...

\- ¿Qué pasa Lori?- preguntó Leni

\- Tuve otra de esas sensaciones de que algo grande pasará...

\- ¿¡Un avión pasará frente a la casa!?

\- No Leni, ¿Recuerdas cuando adiviné que Luna iba a ser arrestada?, fue por una de esas sensaciones.

\- Sí, eso creo...

\- Pues tuve una sensación similar, pero ésta es mas... extraña...

\- Como que no te entiendo, pero es algo así cuando tu cabecita vuela y no sabes porqué?

\- Algo así...

Entonces se procedió con el desayuno familiar, todos parecían disfrutarlo, pero habían algunos por ahí que tenían otras cosas en mente. Pensamientos, mientras el ruido en la mesa de los pequeños y el sonido de utensilios chocando con la vajilla, nadie decía nada en la mesa de los grandes

\- Chicos están muy callados hoy - mencionó la señora Loud.

\- Es que el desayuno está delicioso moms- dijo Luna

\- Ohh, gracias Luna.

\- Es verdad, me dejó muda de alimentación, jajaja, ¿entienden?.

\- Jajajaja, que graciosa eres hija- dijo el Sr. Lynn terminando de reír a la vez que continuaba con su desayuno. Como era de esperarse, el único que se rió y no hizo un gesto de molestia, pese a estar en la mesa de los grandes.

\- Oye cariño, ¿Les mencionaste a los chicos lo de mañana?

\- No, pero creo que es un muy buen momento para decirlo, chicos, debido al éxito que está teniendo el restaurante donde trabajo, el día de mañana vendrá un crítico extranjero muy importante, inspeccionará la calidad de la comida y adivinen... Si es que queda asombrado con ella, su papi tendrá el suficiente presupuesto y reconocimiento para abrir uno propio en la ciudad e incluso en otro estado, ¿No les parece genial?. ¡Lynn Loud padre dueño de una cadena de comida muy prestigiada en todos los Estados Unidos!- finalizó con una acento y cara soñadores.

Entonces ambas mesas callaron y sus integrantes le sonrieron al padre de familia.

\- Felicidades papi.

\- ¡Eso es literalmente lo mejor que he escuchado!

\- ¡Viva papá!

\- ¡Viva!- dijeron todos al unísono

\- ¡Pizzas para todos ésta noche!

\- ¡Siii! - dijeron todos otra vez en unísono a excepción de alguien.

\- Espera, ¿No sería mejor pedirlas a modo de festejo para todos los individuos una vez sea seguro el éxito de tus acciones?- interrumpió Lisa.

\- ¡¡Lisa!!- le gritaron todos los demás molestos.

\- Está bien, ya veremos, ¡porque su padre los sorprenderá!- dijo el Sr. Lynn

* * * * * *

Leni se fue al centro comercial junto a sus amigas, Luna había salido para ensayar con su banda "Melodic Noisy", Lynn tenía práctica de Softball, Lucy fue a su club de poesía y el resto se quedó.

Lincoln estaba jugando con una consola portátil tirado en su cama, pero mientras lo hacía estaba pensativo respecto al día anterior.

Por la conversación que tuvo con Lynn, mintió, pero a la vez fue sincero. Admitió que él era el culpable del estado de Luan, pero no dijo la verdad del por qué.

Hoy iba a salir junto a Lori a la casa de los Santiago, sus razones, apoyo moral y ayuda en algunas situaciones clínicas.

El día anterior, salió en dirección a la casa de Ronnie Anne, tenía pensado invitarla a salir al centro comercial y aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas. Pero todo se tergiversó.

* * * * * *

Al llegar, le abrió la puerta un Bobby muy asustado.

\- Hola Bobby, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿No estabas con Lori?.

\- Hola hermanito, no Ronnie y Lori están aquí, porque mi mamá nos llamó y nos dijo que se encontraba realmente mal y está ayudándome a calmarla, ¿Podrías ayudarnos también?.

\- Claro, ¿Qué puedo hacer?.

\- Necesito que vayas a comprar esto a la farmacia que queda en la otra calle- le dijo entregándole una receta médica y el dinero necesario.

\- Está bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo y se fue corriendo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Ronnie Anne mientras le ventilaba la cara a su mamá que estaba echada en la cama semiconsciente.

\- Era Lincoln, se ofreció a ayudarnos y fue a la farmacia a comprar los medicamentos.

\- ¿Lincoln?- preguntó Lori que tomó un papel e hizo lo mismo que Ronnie Anne.

\- Teníamos que salir al centro comercial pero se me olvidó decirle que pasó esto- respondió Ronnie Anne.

\- Y ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Bobby, quien junto con Lori no llevaban ni 5 minutos de haber llegado.

\- No lo sé, sólo la estaba ayudando a cocinar cuando empezó a gritar y se desplomó de un momento a otro.

\- Espero y no sea grave

Siguieron en silencio esperando los medicamentos, Lincoln llegó, entró y se saludó, le dieron los medicamentos a la señora Santiago y esperaron como unos 10 minutos.

Fue entonces cuando nuevamente la señora Santiago comenzó a gritar y jadear.

\- Es mas grave de lo que pensé, debemos llamar a una ambulancia- dijo Bobby.

Trataron de calmarla, hasta que la ambulancia llegó y se la llevaron al hospital, Ronnie Anne y Lincoln se quedaron mientras Lori y Bobby iban con ella de camino al hospital.

\- Lincoln, tengo miedo.

\- Tranquila Ronnie Anne, de seguro se pondrá bien, tu mamá es fuerte.

\- Ojalá no empeore.

\- No lo hará.

Bobby estaba verdaderamente devastado, pues temía por su querida madre, el hecho de simplemente verla ahí en el hospital lo carcomía lentamente y eso sin imaginarse hasta que punto podría avanzar la enfermedad.

Ronnie Anne, esa chica ruda con la edad de Lincoln quería ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no podía, ya se había hechado a llorar la última vez que Lincoln estuvo cerca y fué consolada por él, pero todo iba empeorando. Tristeza, Miedo, Desesperación, Hundimiento, Muerte, algunas de las cosas que estaban en la cabeza de los Santiago y tanto Lori como Lincoln estaban muy preocupados.

* * * * * *

\- _Todo se complica. Por lo menos Lucy estará tranquila_ \- pensó al recordar todo lo que le dijo a Lynn.

- _Debí asegurarme de que las pastillas..., no, no debí hacerlo, por mi culpa Luan está jodida._

La culpa empezaba a hacerse presente en Lincoln, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, si hasta tenían todas las noches en el ático una vez desactivadas las cámaras de Luan para conversar y hacer cuanto se les dé la gana.

GAME OVER*

\- _Supongo que tendré que solucionar todo, estará difícil... pero, podría empezar por hablar con ella_.

Entonces Lincoln se paró y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Luan con el objetivo de averiguar siquiera el por qué Luan estaba en esos cuadros depresivos.

Luan actuaba como lo solía hacer delante de la familia, pero la realidad era otra. Ocultando todo lo malo que le pasaba, hasta que a veces se ponía a llorar encerrada en su habitación.

No era un secreto para todos de que Luan pasaba algo así, Lucy y Luna quienes habían visto todo, se lo contaron discretamente a casi todos con el objetivo de ayudarla al no molestar con preguntas incómodas.

Actuar normal, en algunos casos les costaba mucho hacer esto, porque la curiosidad era un factor presente y muy constante en la casa Loud. Hasta las más pequeñas ya estaban sospechando, pero Lori les dijo que no molestaran ni le preguntaran nada a la comediante, pues todavía no se sabía el origen del estado de Luan, sí, era complicado, más con lo que contaba Lucy y a veces Luna.

Toc toc

\- Luan, ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Si

\- Hola hermana, ¿Qué haces?

\- Intentando capturar lo que sea que estropeó mis cámaras la semana pasada.

Luan estaba revisando su laptop muy concentrada, y Lincoln al escuchar lo último se paralizó por un par de segundos.

\- ¿Se te estropearon las cámaras?

\- Sí, y fue manualmente.

\- Ah, y dime, ya tienes alguna pista ¿no?.

\- Me parece o Lucy estuvo involucrada... y con alguien.

\- Oh, en ese caso ¿Tienes idea de quién pueda ser?

-No, todavía no encuentro pruebas suficientes en todo este tiempo que estuve analizando todo.

\- Bueno, si podría te ayudaría, pero vine a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- dijo con cierto alivio al saber que Luan estaba algo lejos de capturar al responsable de todo.

\- Esta bien hermanito, no te mataré de intriga.

\- Mira, todos hemos estado preocupados ultimadamente, te notamos algo decaída y rara en ciertas ocasiones, ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pues...- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre una mano.

\- Vamos Luan, sé que pasó algo, no temas en contármelo.

\- No creo que entiendas.

\- Lo aré.

\- Mira, no se lo dije ni a Lori que es la universitaria mayor de éste lugar y...

\- Confía en mí.

\- Mira Linki, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero ¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacer preguntas?, es lo que menos necesito para mejorar mi estado.

\- Luan...- decía mientras la miraba con compasión.

\- Ok, sólo, no hagas muchas preguntas.

Entonces Lincoln entró a la habitación de Luan, dispuesto a sacar toda la información posible. Además de darle apoyo a su hermana comediante.

\- Mira Luan, todos ya sabemos que te encuentras en una situación complicada, pero no sabemos cuál es, cuéntame, desquítate todo lo que puedas.

\- Pues sí que he estado triste ultimadamente, pero no es muy importante. Tiene que ver con Benny.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Terminamos porque... lo ví con otra persona.

\- No me digas que...

\- Estuvieron con la puta boca junta por más de 10 segundos- entonces comenzó a llorar silenciosamente cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

\- Oh Luan, cuanto lo siento

\- Y yo que pensé que todas sus promesas eran reales... que todas aquellas palabras que me dedicó no fueron más que un arma anti sospechas, que todo ese hermoso sentimiento hacia él fue... en vano...

Entonces Lincoln abrazó a Luan fuertemente, la cual le correspondió el abrazo y ella ya empezaba a dejar de llorar.

\- Sé que dije que yo nunca lloraría por un rompimiento, pero, pero él... por favor Linki no se lo digas a nadie.

Casi todos en la casa Loud habían pasado por un rompimiento, muy doloroso y en ocasiones no tanto.

Ella no iba a ceder nunca, antes de conocerlo, ella dijo que no valía la pena llorar una desgracia sin sentido.

Que si el momento del final llegó, llegó, y por algo será.

Sufriendo un rompimiento, que por cierto no era el mayor problema, lo fue el porqué.

Traición, esos 2 años de falsedad eran algo muy doloroso, lo que tuvo más énfasis cuando ella descubrió que era engañada desde hace 1 año.

Talvez Luan era fuerte, cuando hablaba enserio era ENSERIO, y juró hacerle pagar, de hecho lo hizo, pero en un lugar pésimo, el colegio...

* * * * * *

La furia del momento había cegado a la chica de los frenillos, olvidó que debía cuidarse de un enemigo muy peligroso, el mismo director.

Entre los gritos y golpes que le daba a su antigüo novio, no faltaron los que llamaron al personal que llevaron a Luan directamente a lo oficina del director.

-He aquí, Luan Loud por segunda vez esta semana, me informan que agrediste fuertemente a un chico inocente... vaya... pensé que tenía que ver con las drogas de nuevo... creo que ya te advertí antes, ¿Recuerdas?. Dejar de joder, pero por lo visto eres tan estúpida como para no poder hacerlo por más de dos días.

Y tenía que lidiar con aquel tipo otra vez, existían muchas dudas de que si en ésta se iba a ir sin sufrir consecuencias catastróficas o graves cuanto menos.

\- Aunque sabes, esta vez no me apetece llamar a tus padres como siempre lo hice, es un bonito día ¿no?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio e iba a sentarse al lado de Luan.

\- ¿No sientes frío?

Entonces Luan tomó la mano del director quien la había empezado a tocar la pierna, forcejeando intentó alejarlo e irse corriendo, fue en vano, una chica de 16 años contra un hombre que sobrepasaba los 30.

Gritos, llantos y súplicas, nadie los oía, ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO HABÍA NADIE?.

\- Y si dices algo te irá peor, no sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu hermanita Luna, o Lynn, no lo sé, en el caso hipotético de que ocurra ya tienes idea después de todo- dijo mientras se volvía a abrochar los pantalones.

* * * * * *

Tal vez lo de Benny era horrible, pero eso sobrepasaba todo tipo de límites, no iba a poner en riesgo a nadie...

Fingiendo estar normal, pero ahora que la descubrieron en parte no le quedaba otra que escudarse con lo de su rompimiento.

\- Me siento terrible Linki, ¿así de poco vale la palabra de alguien?.- se sentía terrible por mentir, no por eso, todo le recordaba a lo que el Puto director le hizo.

\- No Luan, cada vez que yo y las chicas lo decimos, lo hacemos ENSERIO, no pienses eso, si ese imbécil decidió fallarte, que se joda, acaba de perder a una de las mejores personas que existen sobre la faz de la tierra. Tú.

\- Es que me duele mucho, todo lo que prometió, todo lo que hacía ¿Por qué?.

\- Lo importante es que ahora ya sabes quien es ese maldito en realidad, ya deja de pensar en él, no lo vale, no te merece a ti. Ahora quiero que sigas siendo la hermana feliz y contenta que siempre mantiene alegre a todos con sus chistes y bromas.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí, deja de lamentarte, por favor Luan, extrañamos verte feliz y sin preocupaciones.

\- Lo haré. Gracias Lincoln- lo decía tratando de creérselo ella misma, era más presión y ya se le estaban agotando las maneras de pasar desapercibida frente a todos.

\- Fué un placer hablar contigo, ahora, ¿No te apetecen unos helados?, retomando lo del otro día.

\- Claro que sí, estoy "Heladeada" por tu invitación, jajaja, ¿entiendes?

-Jajajaja. ¡Esa es mi hermana!.

\- Vamos entonces- dijo- _Mierda, por lo menos me distraeré y pasaré un buen momento con el mejor chico del mundo_ \- pensó.

- _Siento que eso no es realmente lo que te afecta_ \- pensó Lincoln- _Pero pasar un tiempo con ella no es nada malo._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo._**..

 ** _Pues bien, antes de finalizar, una pequeña serie de datos relacionados a la historia..._**

 ** _1\. -Es necesario mencionar que en la serie actualmente Lincoln tiene 11 años, pero ahora tiene 13, es decir, todos tienen 2 años más de edad en éste fic. Todo por la complejidad que pueden llegar a tener ciertas situaciones._**

 ** _2\. -Como se habrán dado de cuenta, éste_** ** _no sólo se enfocará en los Loud, sino que también en parte a la familia Santiago. Almenos por ahora._**

 ** _3.- Las actualizaciones serán de éste tipo, capítulos cortos, una o cada dos veces por semana, dependiendo mi tiempo._**

 ** _4\. - El fic será más que un simple shipeo incestuoso, es decir, incluirá muchísimas ideas mías de todo tipo, ¿Que si incluirán cosas fuertes?, sí, ya lo leyeron, y además, por algo está catalogada "M"._**

 ** _5\. - Si quieren que las actualizaciones no sean así, que sean más lentas pero con capítulos más largos, pueden decírmelo, y lo consideraré._**

 ** _Y por último, quería agradecer a todos aquellos a los que dejaron sus reviews y están siguiendo la historia, por mas pequeño o mas grande que pueda ser el apoyo significa mucho para mí. Pues tuvo mejores resultados de los que esperaba._**

 ** _Ya saben, si encuentran algo que les incomoda pueden dejar su review, estoy abierto a críticas de todo tipo, las cuales agradezco._**

 ** _Entonces aquí me despido deseándoles lo mejor..._**


	4. 4- Mentiras

**_4\. - Mentira_** ** _s_**

Lincoln y Luan habían ido a una heladería, estaban sentados cerca de una mujer a su izquierda y un hombre que estaba de espaldas, un poco raro, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y jeans. A su derecha.

Tomaban tranquilamente sus helados, aunque ambos tenían muchas cosas en la mente, sobretodo Luan. Aunque no intentara pensar en algo relacionado a su estado, lo hacía.

Lincoln temía que Luan lo descubriera, no le convenció todo aquello que le dijo en su habitación. Había algo que no cuadraba.

\- Gracias Lincoln, eres el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera desear - seguir mintiendo, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?, ¿Se merecía Lincoln esto?.

\- Ohh Luan, sabes que siempre estaré ahí, para apoyarte en todo, a todas, en cada momento.

\- Nunca cambies Lincoln.

\- Si algo pasa, ten en seguro que nunca las abandonaré, siempre estaré con ustedes, apoyándolas y ayudándolas.

Entonces ambos compartieron un abrazo de hermanos, por el amor que sentían, por el apoyo que se tenían el uno al otro.

A Lincoln le devoraba por dentro la culpa que sentía, sabía que Luan no dijo todo. Pues ella nunca se entristecería tanto por algo así, si, era terrible, pero por lo que le contaron Lucy, Lynn y Luna, algo no iba bien.

Sabía que ella le ocultaba algo, no la había visto llorar más que cuando escuchó sollozos de ella en el baño y lo de esa mañana. Podía solo confiar en los testimonios de sus hermanas.

Más si ella constantemente decía que llorar por alguien era ridículo, y además, ya había terminado anteriores veces grandes relaciones. No lloró nunca por eso, siempre lo supo llevar bien. Con algo de violencia, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Por otra parte, Luan se sentía peor, quería decirles a todos lo que le ocurrió en el colegio. No podía, no sabía por qué, pero siempre mentía, desde el día siguiente de que ocurrió ella nunca dijo porqué estaba triste, actuaba muy bien ocultando su cada vez más grande tristeza. Pero todo se tendría que derrumbar tarde o temprano, de hecho, ya empezaba.

Luna ya sabía la "razón" por la que ella se encontraba así, pero cosas como llorar en silencio o comenzar a temerle a la oscuridad, eran cosas que levantaban la curiosidad en la rockera y los demás Louds. No, esto no podría ser por el fin de una relación, iba más allá, tendría que ser mucho peor. Y sí lo fué...

Entonces ambos terminaron sus helados y se fueron con dirección a su casa charlando en el camino.

\- Gracias Linki, enserio.

\- Gracias a ti Luan, por estar dispuesta a ser ayudada y a olvidar todo.

\- Me alegro tanto de tenerte... a veces pienso que no necesito pareja si te tengo como hermano.

\- Je, yo también, ¿Pero seguro que no quieres que vaya a romperle la cara a ese maldito?, puedo conseguir ayuda y...

\- No, yo ya le di su merecido.

\- ¿Y no te metiste en problemas?

Fue ahí cuando a Luan se le heló la sangre y comenzó a recordar involuntariamente todo lo que le ocurrió, comenzó a sentirse mal y quería llorar nuevamente.

\- Eeehhh, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Lincoln al ver a Luan pálida y en un estado de ansiedad extraño.

\- No, es solo que... recordé algo, cuando golpeé al imbécil de Benny escuché un crujido, espero no me traiga problemas, no dijo nada. Pero se lo merecía- mintió.

\- No hay problema, ni te preocupes, se lo merecía, eso y mucho más.- y pensó - _¿Por qué te preocupas de repente por eso?, me ocultas algo, estoy seguro_.

\- Je, mira ya llegamos, debo ir al baño, adiós Linki y gracias por todo- dijo mientras se retiraba a llorar silenciosamente por un buen momento.

\- De nada Luan, fue un verdadero placer haberte... ah, ya se fue...

Eran las 2:47 de la tarde, no habían llegado para almorzar. Pero siempre era lo mismo, si no pudiste llegar a tiempo al almuerzo, te lo calentabas en el microondas y listo, pero no te pases de listo, que comer en familia siempre es importante.

Entonces Lincoln recordó que él y Lori a las tres y cuarto tenían que encontrarse con Bobby y Ronnie Anne , se ofrecieron para ayudar a los Santiago en el asunto de su madre.

* * * * * *

\- ¡Lincoln apresúrate!- gritó Lori desde la puerta principal.

\- Ok, aquí estoy- dijo el chico apareciendo y bajando rápidamente las escaleras de su casa.

Ambos se dirigían a la residencia Santiago en la cual se encontraba Ronnie Anne, ella y Lincoln volverían a cuidar la casa a la vez que Lincoln iba a seguir apoyándola. Mientras Lori se transportaba al hospital donde se encontraba internada la señora Santiago con Bobby como compañía.

\- Hola Ronnie Anne.

\- Hola Lincoln.

\- Como ya está tu mamá.

\- Pues, Bobby me dijo que según los análisis de ayer ella iba a estar internada como por 2 semanas, que fue un tipo de ataque pero no se está seguro si la enfermedad avanzó demasiado o se mantuvo estable, "sólo fue un nuevo síntoma" fue lo que le dijeron. Dicen que por ahora no hay peligro pero se deben hacer una serie de pruebas.

\- ¿Y como estás tú...?

\- Sigo igual, preocupada, ojalá no le pase nada malo, sigo temiendo eso, pero los médicos no mienten, también dijeron que encontraron resultados positivos, parece que encontraron la manera de que mi mami se empiece a recuperar. Eso me alegro mucho anoche.

\- También estoy preocupado, pero espero que los médicos tengan razón y logren encontrar la cura a la horrible enfermedad que tiene tu mamá. Espero que tengamos buenas noticias hoy.

\- Gracias por venir Lincoln, me hacía falta la compañía de alguien.

\- Je, no te preocupes, tu sólo dímelo cuando me necesites.

\- Y espero no faltes cuando te lo diga, porque sabes que puedo hacerte sufrir- dijo mirándolo amenazante y juguetona a la vez.

\- Jeje, si vendré...

Entonces continuaron charlando cada vez más desviadamente del tema que preocupaba a Ronnie Anne.

\- Oye, ¿Quieres ver una película tonto?

\- Claro que sí

\- Bien, voy por bocadillos, hasta mientras busca que quisieras ver en esa estantería de ahí.

\- Esta bien

Comenzaron a ver una película de humor absurdo mientras comían chatarra.

\- Enserio que sabes cómo hacerme perder el tiempo Lincoln Loud.

\- Jeje, si, es bueno saberlo.

\- Eres único, nunca mueras tonto...

\- jaja, gracias, tú tampoco... Ronnie Anne.

Cuando l película acabó fue cuando llegó Lori junto a Bobby.

Después de saludarse, Ronnie Anne comenzó a hacer todo tipo de preguntas relacionadas a su madre.

\- Todo lo que nos dijeron fue de que ella debe permanecer ahí, hasta que hagan esos estudios, parece que el desarrollo de la cura va por buen camino, eso y de que ella está estable.

\- Ahhh, gracias a dios que está bien- dijo aliviada Ronnie Anne.

\- Bueno ya debemos irnos, osito recuerda que si necesitas dinero puedes contar con nosotros.

\- Está bien nena no te preocupes, me las estaré arreglando para conseguir dinero.

\- Bien, nos vemos, vámonos Lincoln- dijo Lori; se despidieron y entonces se fueron.

* * * * * *

\- Oye Lori, tengo una pregunta, ¿Sabes que le pasó a Luan?, estaba actuando raro.

\- Ya te dije que no hagas preguntas al respecto.

\- Pero...

\- ¡No!

\- Ella me dijo lo que pasó..

\- ¿No la habrás estado molestando?, porque si descubro que fué así literalmente te convertiré en un pretzel humano- comenzó a gritarle a Lincoln.

\- Espera, solo quiero saber porque nos pusiste la regla de no hacerle preguntas a Luan. Lori, me preocupa su estado, por lo que dice Luna parece algo grave. Soy su hermano, ¡Ya deja de ocultarme las cosas!

\- Esta bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Al parecer Luan estuvo drogándose o así es como el director la acusa.

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- Si así es, estaba rara por eso, ¿Que no me dijiste que te contó?

\- No, me dijo otra cosa.

\- Pues ya lo sabes, papá y mamá me dijeron que controle todo tipo de preguntas que quieran hacerle a Luan, no se sabe si en verdad lo hace o no, pero el día en que la descubrieron mamá la llevó a casa e intentó hablar con ella. Sólo empezó a llorar y gritar, nada más, no le quiso responder nada a mamá. Sólo pidió que la dejen sola y no le pregunten nada más y lo volvió a pedir el Jueves retornando de la escuela; también hizo súplicas para no ir el viernes. Sí que estuvo raro, ahora cállate y no quiero que hagas más preguntas, ni a mí ni a nadie, sobretodo a ella. Ni te acerques a su habitación.

Lincoln se quedó callado y pensativo por el resto del viaje.

Suponiendo que ella empezó a consumir drogas al terminar con Benny

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Tanto le afectó? ¿Me mintió? ¿Su tristeza eran por las drogas y no por Benny? ¿O era por algo más?. Preguntas que se formulaban en la cabeza del chico con cabello blanco.

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que hizo Lincoln fué cambiarse y esperar a que Lori entrara a su habitación para luego buscar a Luna y hacerle mas preguntas respecto a Luan.

\- Hola...

\- ¡Ahh!, .. hola Lucy.

\- Sólo quería... agradecerte por lo que sea que le dijiste a Lynn, ya dejó de interrogarme.

\- A sí, para estoy, para servirte pero ahora si te importa, me estoy cambiando- dijo mientras se tapaba la cadera con su típica polera naranja.

\- O sí, disculpa, por cierto, tienes un cuerpo muy...

\- Lucy ya lo hablamos, adiós- le dijo a una sonrojada gótica mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta.

\- *Lo siento Lucy, pero esto es más importante, ahora sí, con lo mío*

Luan, por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba?, el baño estaba libre y la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta; en la cual sólo estaba Luna acostada con los audífonos a tope.

\- *Perfecto*- pensó Lincoln y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso

\- "I was made for loving you..." hola bro, ¿Qué haces?- le dijo Luna un poco extrañada al ver a Lincoln entrar y cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

\- Luna, vine a hacerte unas delicadas preguntas acerca de. Luan- bajó la voz en la última palabra al recordar que las cámaras de Luan podían tener un micrófono muy sensible.

\- Ah, eso, escucha, Lori me prohibió seguir contándoles todo lo que...

\- Por favor Luna, es importante.

\- Esta... bien...- dijo mientras apagaba los audífonos.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé, cuando llegué no la encontré

\- Bien, primero ¿No pasó nada raro con ella éstas últimas noches?

\- Si, lo que ya te dije, parece que empieza a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, no sé por qué. Anteayer lloró un poco y me hizo hacerla dormir con la luz prendida.

\- ¿No te dijo por qué se puso a llorar ?.

\- Me confesó que tuvo una pesadilla que involucraba a la escuela y a alguien que le hizo daño.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- No hermano

\- ¿Y lo de la oscuridad?, ¿Por qué le empieza a temer como cuando era una niña pequeña?

\- No lo sé bro, hasta a mí se me hace extraño. No me dice que es lo que le ocurre.

\- ¿Crees que debamos llevarla con ayuda profesional?.

\- Quizá, pero eso depende de ella y no debemos forzarla, sobretodo ahora que es cuando más rara se encuentra, ¿Hablaste con ella?.

\- Sí, me dijo por qué estaba triste, pero creo que me mintió, hay muchas cosas que no cuadran.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Me contó que Benny la traicionó y terminó con ella.

\- Ese hijo de...

\- Tranquila, ella misma le dio su merecido, pero eso es algo que no cuadra con su estado actual.

\- Tienes razón, ella nunca...

\- Sí, es por eso que vine aquí a juntar más pistas, entonces si ves algo, dímelo pero cuidándote de Lori.

\- Está bien hermano, te avisaré.

\- Por cierto, ésta conversación nunca ocurrió.

\- Nunca ocurrió.

\- Bueno ya me voy antes de que me descubran- dijo Lincoln mientras rápidamente salía.

\- Bien, adiós bro.

\- Adiós Luna.

¿Qué fué eso?, Luan ocultaba algo, algo grande que hacía que sus miedos y temores más grandes se empiecen a hacer presentes. Por las noches.

* * * * * *

No creo que pueda aguantar un poco más, deseo hacerlo, quiero saber qué se siente.

Estaba Lucy en los ductos de ventilación, pensando todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese entonces

Maldita seas Lynn, destruiste mi única oportunidad, ahora por tu culpa y la de Luan él no quiere saber nada de mí hasta que dejen de joder.

Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, no me interesa, siempre fuiste una molestia para mí. Supongo que estás pagando todas las idioteces que dijiste a lo largo de tu existencia.

Y yo aquí, atrapada, esperando injustamente por culpa de una equivocación mía, si tan solo se hubiese quedado dormida en su jodida cama unos momentos mas...

Si tan solo no hubieses empezado a hacer tus estúpidas preguntas...

Si tan solo te hubieses quedado en tu maldita habitación...

Si tan solo no hubieses estado lamentándote por algo que a nadie le interesa...

Si tan solo no le hubiera contado a él nada de ella...

Debí recordar lo bueno que es, no iba a pasar por alto eso...

Ojalá la chica Santiago no estuviera jodiendo con lo de su madre...

Ojalá sólo lo hubiese ignorado como lo hacía con Lincoln...

Lo ignoraba, ¿Y tú vas y la apoyas?, ojalá recordaras todo lo que te hizo pasar hace dos años...

Ojalá toda esa porquería no hubiera ocurrido...

Quizá ahora estuviéramos planeando algo para estar solos...

Quizá ya lo hubiéramos logrado...

Supongo que ahora no me queda otra más que volver a captar su atención, será difícil pasar desapercibida, pero lo intentaré. Si no funciona, sólo lo forzaré.

Nadie me quita a mi Lincoln...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 ** _Vaya, la cosa empieza a ponerse turbia, empezando por lo de Luan, me costó mucho hacer eso, porque es de mis hermanas favoritas pero meh, prepárense para ver sufrir a más de sus personajes favoritos._**

 ** _En éste y el anterior capítulo no estuve tan conforme con algunas escenas respecto a los Santiago y Luan con Lincoln, espero hayan estado bien, porque las rehíce mucho. Eligiendo así las que más me convencieron_** ** _Aún así espero les haya gustado este capítulo._**

 ** _Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews en este y anteriores capítulos._** **_Saludos a Julex93, ManiacoDepresivo, Ntian, Sam the Stormbringer, Lee, XD, Lobo Hibiky e imperialwar1234 y gracias a todos por haber dejado su review, también a todos aquellos que sigan la historia._**

 ** _Entonces aquí me despido deseándoles lo mejor..._**


	5. 5- La Desolación Y El Destructor De

_Alerta de escena altamente fuerte, contenido sexual y violento, si eres menor no leas lo del día "JUEVES". Se recomienda discreción._

* * * * * *

 ** _5\. - La Desolación Y El Destructor De Inocencias._**

 **LUNES...**

Día normal, común y corriente, como se le llamaría, el aburrido y maldito inicio de la semana laboral. Todos deseando dormir 5 minutos más a sabiendas de que faltaban otros 4 días para un pequeño "descanso".

Los Loud, todos los menores iban en Vanzilla, es increíble como había resistido tanto tiempo. También resaltaba que quien la conducía era Luna, Lori ya en la universidad y Leni aún no podía pasar el examen de conducir, aunque cada vez se veía más capaz. Aunque hacía falta mencionar la alta velocidad a la que ella iba cuando Vanzilla no sufría una "descompostura", cosa típica en la familia desde hace mucho.

Dejaron a la vieja van en el estacionamient, todos ya se ubicaban en sus respectivos lugares de estudio y se preparaban de mala gana para volver a comenzar la semana. Pese a que era la última antes de las ansiadas vacaciones de verano.

Vacaciones, que las pasarían en familia, Lori iba a venir a visitarlos hoy en la tarde y se quedaría hasta después de vacaciones para luego retomar sus estudios universitarios, las vacaciones empezaron antes en su cado. Haya sido buena o mala, todos la extrañaban, una familia no estaba completa sin la ó el primogénito de la misma.

La que controlaba todas las situaciones, la segunda al mando, la que dá las órdenes cuando los padres no se encuentran. Era Lori y todas sus hermanas y hermano estaban ansiosos por verla de nuevo, sobretodo Lincoln quien era ahora junto a Luna eran los encargados de mantener el orden en la casa. Mencionando claro que Luna se pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo en conciertos de Rock o en simplemente salir con sus amigos o Sam, su novia.

 _PREPARATORIA DE ROYAL WOODS_

\- Hola Benny.

\- Hola cariño- saluda a Luan con un corto beso en la boca.

\- Hola... tórtolos- los saludó una chica que estaba cerca de ellos.

Ella era Sarah Mikaela Valentine, cabello suelto color castaño claro, de piel ligeramente morena, contextura delgada. Vestida con una sudadera roja y jeans azules además de zapatillas blancas. Chica muy generosa y llena de vida para la mayoría de los que la conocían.

Sarah era una de las amigas de Luan, no muy íntima pero tampoco lejana, tenía la misma edad y se encontraba en la misma clase que Luan al igual que Benny.

\- Hola Sarah- respondieron al unísono.

\- Luan, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un mimento? ¿En privado?- dijo con un semblante serio.

\- Esta bien.

\- Si, esta bien, aquí las espero- dijo Benny con una mirada amenazante hacia Sarah.

Entonces Sarah empezó a llevar a Luan a varios metros de Benny y de cualquier otra persona.

\- ¿Qué pasa amiga?

\- Te tengo que contar algo...

\- Bueno ¿Sobre qué?

\- Es muy probable que no me creas.

\- Sí te creeré, si tiene sentido, pero dime que es lo que te traes.

Riiiiiiing

\- Maldición.

\- Eh, lo siento, me lo cuentas en la clase- dijo Luan mientras comenzaba a irse.

\- Es privado ¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí?- le dijo Sarah deteniéndola.

\- No lo sé, pero mejor nos apresuramos- Continuó.

\- Espera...

\- No quiero llegar tarde otra vez, sabes como son de estrictos aquí.

\- Diablos, mejor te lo cuento al final de clases, creo que es mejor, vamos.

Siguieron su camino hasta su clase junto a Benny y se sentaron como solían hacer siempre.

Otro día mas...

Después de clases.

\- ...Y le dije que no haga nada pero me amenazó y se fué.

\- No, no puede ser...

\- Sí Luan, él te está engañando.

\- No, ¿Es otra de tus bromas de mal gusto verdad?

\- Tengo cara de que sea así.

\- Tu siempre fuiste buena para actuar, no me mientas.

\- Creo que el único que te miente aquí es Benny, te dije que no ibas a creerme.

\- Pero él... llevamos mucho tiempo... nunca lo ví... Mierda.

\- Deberías comprobarlo con tus propios ojos y deberías darle su merecido.

\- No puede ser...

\- Me amenazó y me dijo que me fuera, pero logré sacar algo más, Alison y el cabrón ese se reunirán en el parque a las 6 de la tarde. Ve y dale su merecido, a él y a la perra de Alison, te acompaño.

\- Iré, agradezco todo lo que hiciste pero iré sola.

\- ¿Estás segura de que...

\- Sí, iré sola, ésto es entre él y yo, te puede joder fácilmente, sabes que su padre tiene mucho dinero y también sabes lo corrupto que es el director.

\- Está bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, ¡Llámame! Y porfavor no te metas en problemas Luan. Adiós.

\- Adiós, le daré su merecido y punto...-. Dijo mientras se retiraba y miraba la calle buscando a Luna para irse. Vió algo raro, un tipo con una chaqueta de cuero y Jeans, recordó haberlo visto antes, pero seguro era el padre de alguien de la preparatoria, que curiosamente iba a el mismo parque que su familia. ¿Vivía acaso cerca?.

 **MARTES...**

Todo ocurrió como el día anterior, sólo que ahora Lori conducía la van familiar.

Había sido una tarde muy emotiva, todos los Loud compartiendo un abrazo familiar, todos menos Luan, quien regresó hasta noche furiosa. Al llegar vió a Lori y recordó que vendría a visitarla, ésta y sus padres la regañaron por llegar en la noche, pero al final terminaron abrazándose y teniendo una charla agradable por lo que quedaba de día.

Había escuchado muchas cosas, como que Bobby también se iba a mudar durante vacaciones de la casa de los Casagrande a su antigüa casa a la cual habían vuelto su hermana y su madre un año después de irse todos. Escuchó que Lincoln estaba resfriado y no asistiría a clases, quería quedarse al día siguiente junto a él, ayudarlo y alegrarle el día pero se lo negaron.

Una vez todos iban a la cama, Luan se dió un largo baño y se fué a dormir cansada por toda la porquería vivida hace unas horas. Le pareció escuchar pisadas y sonidos metálicos en el pasillo justo antes de dormir, pero le daba pereza ir a ver pues se encontraba bastante agotada. De seguro era Lucy en los ductos de ventilación, además tenía sus cámaras por si algo pasaba...

Ahora todos llegaban a sus respectivos colegios. Otro día más, pero al estilo antigüo de la familia, cuando todos estaban reunidos.

Riiiiiing

\- Tengo sueño-. Pensó Luan, llegó a la conclusión de que dicho sueño era producto del tremendo día que tuvo. Que se le pasaría en unos momentos.

Pero no fué así...

 **1:24 PM...**

Luan se encontraba en su hogar, sentada cabizbaja en la mesa familiar, furiosa por todo lo que había pasado a la vez que triste y pensativa.

De un momento a otro todo empezaba a irse al demonio. Drogas... de otra manera no se puede joder.

Entonces se aproximaron Lori y Rita dispuestas a hablar acerca del tema con Luan.

Rita le había comentado todo a Lori apenas llegó con Luan a la casa. Quedó en shock, ¿drogándose?, tenía que ser una pésima broma de ella misma, debía serlo, no podía ser posible. Nunca la vió con indicios de malos caminos, siempre vió a su hermana menor como una alegre chica a la que le encantaba hacer todo tipo de bromas y chistes. Se puso de acuerdo en hablar y desterrar la razón por lo que todo esto sucedió. Era incoherente todo lo que le contó su madre, incoherente que sea la segunda vez que ocurre.

\- Hermanita, ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Lori a modo de romper el hielo y así conseguir algunas respuestas.

\- Si hija, dinos todo.

\- Yo no hize nada, el maldito director te engañó...

\- ¿Por segunda vez?- se atrevió a preguntar Lori.

\- Sí, por segunda vez, no hice nada, lo juro, sólo me quedé dormida en clases...

\- Luan, si tienes algún problema con alguna sustancia cuéntanos, aquí está tu mamá y tu hermana mayor para ayudarte.

\- ¡YO NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA!- gritó Luan, harta de las preguntas y mientras algunas lágrimas le salían.

\- Tranquilízate, sé que tal vez estás...

\- ¡¿TANTO TE CUESTA CREERME?!

\- Hija yo...

\- ¡NO HICE NADA, SÓLO DÉJENME SOLA!- entonces se retiró corriendo a su habitación y se escuchó un portazo.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué diablos le hiciste en mi ausencia?

\- Lo que toda madre hace si te dicen que tu hija está bajo la influencia de drogas.

\- Déjame hablar con ella.

\- No, mejor mantente alejada, dale su espacio y diles a tus hermanos de que no hagan ninguna pregunta si es que notan algo extraño en ella.

\- Mamá, es mi hermana, no puedo dejarla así.

\- Almenos déjala hasta que se le pase.

\- Pero iré a hablar con ella.

\- Está bien, luego irás a recoger a los chicos.

\- Está bien...

Con la charla tampoco se logró mucho, sólo de que Luan no se sintiera tan mal al no ser creida por su figura materna.

Algo no le gustó a Lori de Luan, pareció estar siendo intimidada o algo así.

 **MIÉRCOLES...**

-Hola Sarah, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Luan.

\- Hola Luan, bien, ¿Y tú, cómo te fué en el examen del Lunes?.

\- Ah, creo que aprové, sabes como me va en las MATA- máticas, jajaja, ¿Entiendes?.

\- Claro que sí, jaja- se rió, estaba aburrida. Así que todo tipo de humor era bien recibido.

\- Si, esos exámenes sí que estuvieron difíciles.

\- Sí, pero lo mas raro es de que no me pasé toda una semana estudiando para no reprobarlo, ¿Cómo pude tener tanta suerte?

\- No lo sé amiga, pero yo solo estudié una tarde, ¡Y PASÉ!

\- Ehh hablando de tardes, perdona que lo pregunte pero ¿Qué tal te fué con Benny el lunes?, ¿Fué acaso real lo que ví?.

\- No, no acabamos bien, encontré al maldito besándose con la perra de Alison- dijo con rabia y algo de tristeza

\- Oh, lo siento, la verdad yo...

\- No, estoy bien, gracias por avisarme. De no ser por tí tal vez nunca habría descubierto a ese desgraciado y quién sabe por cuanto tiempo más estuviese engañándome, el dolor habría sido mayor-. Sonó triste y eso incomodó a Sarah.

\- ¿De veras te encuentras bien?, fué mucho tiempo el que pasaste junto a él.

\- Ya te dije que para mí un noviazgo no es nada importante, sobretodo en ésta edad, fué doloroso, pero no me costará superar a ese pendejo, pero antes quiero darle una sorpresita más.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Ya lo verás.

\- Espero y no te metas en problemas Luan, éste mundo necesita de alguien que cuente chistes malos- bromeó Sarah.

\- Cállate Sarah- la contratacó Luan con una pequeña sonrisa

Era Miércoles, ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en una banca, habían llegado temprano.

La campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases todavía no sonaba y ambas aprovechaban para conversar sobre su día anterior. Día horrible para Luan por cierto, pues le hicieron algo que le arruinó el día completamente y fué peor con lo que ya cargaba de Benny, no dió muchos detalles de lo primero.

Le había informado de que su ahora exnovio Benny estaba saliendo con otra chica, argumento poco creible al principio, pero habían pasado dos días desde que Luan se enterara de que era cierto.

* * * * * *

Lunes 5:54, Ambos estaban ahí, en el parque, disfrutando del ambiente, Luan los observaba escondida en un arbusto desde una distancia razonable. Donde no sería descubierta.

Parecían hablar de algo, ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro mientras parecían sonrojarse hasta que...

Tal vez hubiera sido arriesgado, de hecho sí lo era. Salir de su escondite gritando todo tipo de groserias insultando sobretodo a Alison. Ella parecía confundida, ¿Acaso Alison había sido engañada por el mismo mujeriego de mierda?. No importaba, no importaba nada, lo mejor era darle un golpe al maldito que la engañó, lo haría...

Pero el muy cobarde huyó, dejando atrás a ambas chicas. Luan sólo fué de regreso a su casa con una buena cantidad de sentimientos de los cuales resaltaban algunos como el odio y rabia (Que serían calmados posteriormente), la información que le había brindado Sarah era verídica ...lastimosamente...

Luan no dió por terminado ese día, continuaría su discución después.

* * * * * *

\- Oye, una pregunta, ¿Por qué ayer te llamó el director y no volviste a clases? ¿Pasó algo?

\- Algo así...- dijo recordando todo lo del día anterior. Su peor día del mes para ella, hasta tal vez del año... por ahora.

\- Si sólo te quedaste dormida por un momento. Para nada era algo grave.

\- Para el Vejete y el director no fue algo ligero...

\- ¿Se sigue desquitando contigo acaso?

\- No, pero lo bueno es de que ya se "solucionó".

\- Luan, si ese maldito te está molestando...

\- No, ya no lo hace, sólo digo que ayer se pasó un poco de la raya al hacer un problema de algo pequeño.

\- ¿No es lo mismo?.

\- No.

\- Quiero que sepas que si lo está haciendo lo denuncies, ese tipo me dá mala espina, sobretodo al ver como trata a su secretaria y a algunos estudiantes.

\- No pasa nada, es enserio. Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Riiiiiiing

\- No hay de que. Ok vamos otra vez con los aburridos profesores de preparatoria- dijo Sarah con una cara que expresaba fastidio, mientras se levantaba de la banca junto a Luan.

A ambas les esperaba otro día mas de clases, Luan en lo personal ya había tenido suficiente hasta el día anterior. Había descubierto aquella cruda traición, la habían calumniado. ¿Y ahora qué?, Deseaba que nada mas se saliera de control por esta última semana, sólo quería tranquilidad para poder pensar y terminar esta última semana.

No sabía lo que le faltaba por vivir...

El día había sido tranquilo, todo ocurrió como cualquier otro día de clases, nada en especial. Porque Luan no había encontrado a Benny, pues le iba a encajar unos buenos golpes y gritos de los que se salvó el día anterior.

Sus compañeros de clase, o almenos los que se ralacionaban bien con Luan, la incomodaron preguntándole acerca del día anterior. Ella sólo respondió de manera neutral, pequeño problema que ya se había solucionado, ¿Acaso ella misma creía eso?. No por las "drogas" sino por el hijo de puta del director Sanderson. Muchas maneras de llamarlo existían ahora en la cabeza de Luan; Corrupto, Calumniador, maldición, era de lo peor, incluso ya no se le ocurrían términos para nombrarlo. Incluso intentó ¿Abrazarla?, sí, no escuchó mal lo que dijo el maldito, ahora lo que más le preocupaba a Luan era de que ese desgraciado no intentara nada más. Que no intentara nada porque tal vez su madre no se aparecería la siguiente vez.

Se encontraban otra vez Sarah con Luan caminando, después de haber salido de clases.

Sarah notó a Luan un poco preocupada.

\- Oye amiga ¿Estás bien?, no hiciste un chiste por 2 horas completas.

\- Estoy bien, sólo me acordé de lo que solía hacer en estas horas con... el cabrón ese-. Mintió.

\- Oh, diablos, no pienses en eso, no me digas que lo extrañas.

\- Lo odio y lo extraño al mismo tiempo-. Volvió a mentir aunque lo había echo muy bien, como si esa fuera la principal causa de su preocupación.

\- Carajo, no debí preguntarte eso, eeehhh, mejor vámonos de aquí, te acompaño hasta la salida.

\- Está bien...

\- Y dime Luany, ¿Cómo te pareció la clase del nuevo maestro de Arte?-. Intentó cambiar de tema en lo que caminaba al lado de Luan.

\- Supongo que bien...

\- Ehh, las pinturas, ¿Te divertiste? ¿Te gustó lo que pintamos?

\- Masomenos, a mí me salió medio borroso.

\- Bien llegamos y ¡Ah! Mira, ahí están tus hermanos con el auto, hablamos por el chat más tarde ¡Adiós Luan!-. Dijo sintiendo cierto alivio al pensar que empeoraba la situación y fué salvada por la campana.

\- Adiós Sarah-. Le respondió un poco más animada.

Entonces entró a Vanzilla y saludó a sus hermanas, todavía faltaba recoger a Lincoln , Lana y Lola. Así que fueron por ellos.

 **EN LA NOCHE...**

No sabía por qué estaba recostada ahí, había llegado de la nada. Una habitación abandonada muy amplia, oscura, tenebrosa, repugnante...

Luan se levantó y entonces observó mejor la habitación, no había ningún mueble y no se veían las paredes, la poca iluminación que había se centraba en ella, en el medio de la habitación. Se asustó y empezó a jadear. Había sangre y otros fluídos en donde había estado tirada, en todo el suelo. A la distancia pudo observar una puerta maltrecha entreabierta, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó sigilosamente.

En el otro lado de esa puerta había luz, como del atardecer. Mientras más se acercaba más fuerte se hacía, hasta qué.

\- ¿Quién dijo que podías salir?-. Se escuchó a la distancia mientras la puerta mágicamente se cerraba dejando el lugar otra vez casi a oscuras.

\- ¿Qué?-. Se le había helado la sangre.

\- No saldrás hasta que yo te diga...-. Se oyó, una mounstruosa voz gutural desde una esquina.

-¿Q...uien eres... tú?-. Preguntó Luan con un temor infinito mientras miraba a sus alrededores buscando el origen de la voz.

\- Eso no importa ahora...

\- ¿Dónde... es... estoy?-. Preguntó con más miedo.

\- Tampoco importa.

Entonces algo tomó a Luan del brazo, ella rápidamente se soltó del agarre y observó comola piel de su muñeca se emnegrecía y ¿Se podría?

\- Bienvenida...

Entonces se prendieron luces rojas en el lugar, se empezó a escuchar una risa por parte de lo que sea que le habló a Luan. Ella observó como Luna estaba desnuda e inconciente tirada en un rincón de la habitación, empapada de sangre. Y observó a Lynn amordazada en una jaula con varios moretones y heridas mientras trataba de llamar su atención con la muy baja cantidad de energía que seguramente le quedaba tras haber vivido quien sabe qué horrores.

Luan empezó a gritar, pedía auxilio y sólo se escuchaban más demoniacas risas en el ambiente.

Se acercó a Luna sólo para corroborar que también tenía moretones. Intentó hacerla reaccionar pero no respondía a ningún estímulo, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sólo se escuchaba leve y lentamente a su corazón latir.

\- Bienvenida al dolor interminable...

Entonces algo golpeó a Luan y la hizo volar un par de metros, mientras recuperaba la conciencia sintió un líquido entre sus piernas, se fijó, un fluido negro y viscoso recorriendo por sus piernas.

\- Ahora te toca a tí...

* * * * * *

Luan abrió los ojos de golpe y observó su habitación, respiraba rápidamente y había llorado sin darse cuenta. Una hórrida pesadilla era la causante, inmediatamnete se levantó y se acercó a Luna, al mirarla durmiendo tranquila con los audífonos puestos, con un volumen bajo, sonrió de alivio. Le quitó los audífonos e inmediatamente fué corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara.

Se preguntaba qué diablos fué eso, parecía muy real. Otra pesadilla más, seguramente, en sus 16 años de vida había sufrido muchas.

 **JUEVES...**

Era un día nublado, Luan no se despertó bien, todavía recordaba todos los sucesos de su pesadilla. Le daba asco y temor acordarse de ella por lo que intentó no pensar en ello.

Tan sólo éste y el siguiente día para que empiezen las vacaciones de verano, todavía quedaban dos días.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, la misma rutina y conflictos de siempre antes de llegar a la preparatoria de Royal Woods.

Luan al llegar se despidió de Luna advirtiéndole de que se cuidase porque tuvo un sueño malo, que según sus creencias, si ves a alguien en mal estado en un sueño, es probable que algo malo le pase. Luego fué hacia un par de bancas en donde se encontraban 3 de sus amigas, Iris, Sarah y Paola.

Después de conversar unos momentos sonó la campana y fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Luan tenía un objetivo en el receso, encontrar a Benny y darle una muy merecida paliza. Por todo lo que le hizo. No se lo dijo a nadie, aclaró que quería estar sola porque quería pensar y entonces pasó...

Benny siendo golpeado por una mujer mientras su novia Alison miraba todo gritándole e insultando a Luan, llamó la atención de absolutamente todos. Se escuchaban comentarios de todo tipo,incluso algunos trataron de separarlos, pero todos callaron cuando se acercó un maestro que había visto todo. Luan si que no se percató de ese sujeto y por ese fatal error fué llevada a dirección junto a Benny.

Estaba en las sillas afuera de la oficina del director, era raro no ver a la secretaria de nuevo, de hecho tampoco había visto mucho personal en el colegio en toda la semana, sobretodo joy. Vió a Benny salir mientras éste le sacaba el dedo medio.

\- Eres un hijo de...

\- Ehh, alto ahí Loud, ven aquí ahora mismo-. Dijo el director desde la puerta de su oficina.

Luan estaba furiosa ¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraída y no asegurarse de que nadie viera en primer lugar? La furia la cegó y le arruinaría el día...

-He aquí, Luan Loud por segunda vez esta semana, me informan que agrediste fuertemente a un chico inocente... vaya... pensé que tenía que ver con las drogas de nuevo... creo que ya te advertí antes, ¿Recuerdas?. Dejar de joder, pero por lo visto eres tan estúpida como para no poder hacerlo por más de dos días.

Y tenía que lidiar con aquel tipo otra vez, existían muchas dudas de que si en ésta se iba a ir sin sufrir consecuencias catastróficas o graves cuanto menos.

\- Aunque sabes, esta vez no me apetece llamar a tus padres como siempre lo hice, es un bonito día ¿no?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio e iba a sentarse al lado de Luan.

\- ¿No sientes frío?

Entonces Luan tomó la mano del director quien la había empezado a

tocarle la pierna, forcejeando intentó alejarlo e irse corriendo, fue envano, una chica de 16 años contra un hombre que sobrepasaba los 30.

\- Vamos tranquilízate, sólo será un momento...

\- ¡AUXILIO!.

\- Nadie te va a escuchar, sólo te queda aceptar ésto-. Dijo mientras seguía forcejeando con Luan.

\- ¡PORFAVOR, AYÚDENME!-. Gritó Luan con desesperación.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!-. Le gritó a la indefensa Luan mientras la miraba después de haberle dado un golpe en el estómago quitándole el aire en el proceso.

\- A...ayud...a

\- Ya me empiezas a cansar- dijo mientras la empujaba al sillon y le encajaba otro golpe en el abdomen.

\- Por favor... basta, se... lo p...pido, no me haga... no me haga daño.

\- Eso debiste pensar antes de joderme. Aunque, ¿Sabes?, en parte te lo agradezco. No te habría conocido, me da pena dañar este hermoso cuerpo que tienes. Pero lo valdrá, claro que lo valdrá- dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarle a la fuerza la falda a Luan.

\- No, porfavor, no, se lo imploro. No vo... no volveré a hacer nada...-. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y derramando lágrimas intentaba impedir lo que ya estaba segura que ocurriría.

\- Oh, querida, esto no es por lo que hiciste, para nada.

\- No, ...no, no-. Decía mientras poco a poco era derrotada.

\- No sabes cuánto esperé este momento.

\- No...-. Fué callada por otro golpe en la boca del estómago.

Luan llevó sus manos a su estómago retorciéndose de dolor mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?, te gustará tanto como a mí-. Declaró mientras terminaba de quitarle la ropa de la cintura para abajo.

\- No..., se lo ...imploro.

\- Tienes un lindo cuerpo, ¿Nunca te lo dijieron?, quizá, pero le agradezco a dios que seré el primero en... disfrutarlo.

\- Por favor...- Rogó mientras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Creo que tendremos que cerrarte esa puta boca, por ahora.

Entonces Sanderson cogió un pedazo de tela que tenía un olor terrible y estaba manchado con algo que ya se solidificó. Lo dobló un poco y entonces lo amarro, tapándole la boca a Luan.

\- Mmmmm...

\- Voy a disfrutar ésto-. Dijo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y sacaba su aparato erecto.- Falta algo-. Dijo para retirarse a su escritorio y sacar de una de sus cajas una cinta cromada. Luchó un poco más con Luan para ganar y terminar de inmovilizarla con una patada y así amarrar sus brazos.

Gritos, llantos y súplicas, nadie los oía, ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO HABÍA NADIE?. Sanderson, se encontraba violando a Luan, ella lloraba y gritaba por ayuda lo más fuerte que su maltratado cuerpo podía.

Se le había roto el himen, perdió la virginidad con un puto violador, le dolía ese lugar horriblemente, pero poco a poco fué bajando pero ella seguía llorando mientras era nalgueada por el director.

Finalmente un poco antes del clímax, Sanderson saco su pene de la vagina de Luan y le desató el trapo, liberando su boca.

\- ¡AYUDAAAAAA!.

\- Cállate y chupa.

\- No, ¡NO!.

\- ¡CHUPA MALDITA PERRA O TE JURO QUE TE MATO, A TÍ Y VIOLARÉ A TODA TU PUTA FAMILIA DE MIERDA!.

A Luan no le quedaba otro remedio que hacerlo, porque Sanderson sacó un puñal y lo acercó al rostro de Luan.

Finalmente lo peor ocurrió, el semen en la boca de Luan la hizo vomitar del infinito asco que sentía. Mientras Sanderson tiraba el puñal al piso.

\- Agradece que no te dejaré embarazada.

Luan sólo lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Y si dices algo te irá peor, no sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu hermanita Luna, o Lynn, no lo sé, en el caso hipotético de que ocurra ya tienes idea después de todo-. Dijo mientras se volvía a abrochar los pantalones.

\- Te voy... a matar- dijo Luan mientras se ponía de pie con sus pocas fuerzas mientras intentaba apuñalar a Sanderson al haber cogido el puñal que dejó caer.

\- ¡AHHH!, ¡HIJA DE PUTA!-. Gritó mientras le daba otro golpe a Luan.- Te arrepentiras de eso-. Había sufrido una profunda cortadura en la mano.- Vístete y lárgate antes de que vuelva a repetir lo que hice.

Luan del miedo sólo tomó sus prendas y se fué corriendo a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo podía, tropezando cada 4 segundos.

Nadie había visto a Luan salir desnuda de la oficina del director y dirigirse corriendo torpemente al baño.

¿Qué pasó?...

Acaso todo fué real...

No era la continuación de aquella maldita pesadilla que tuvo...

Luan empezó a limpiarse y lavarse todos los restos de fluidos que habían en su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido tan sucia. Se colocó la ropa y se sentó en el suelo, no había nadie en el baño y ojalá siguiera así. Estaba en un trance, estaba en shock.

Faltaba media hora para que acabaran las clases, llegó Vanzilla y recogieron a Luna y Luan, la última se veía horrible, sus hermanas se alarmaron y le preguntaron todo tipo de cosas, lo único que hizo Luan fué fingir y decir que sólo se había peleado con una amiga muy cercana y fué a llorar al baño. Consumida por el miedo.

 **VIERNES...**

Luan no había podido dormir toda la noche, pensaba y pensaba. No estaba convencida de que había sucedido eso, ¿Fué real?, no podía ser, tenía que ser parte de la pesadilla y acababa de despertar, eso es...

Todos desayunaban tranquilamente mientras le hacían preguntas a Lori de su estadía en la universidad.

\- No quiero ir al colegio-. Comentó Luan al aire con un tono vacío y neutral.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasó?.

\- Sólo no quiero ir al colegio- dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación dejando su desayuno a medias.

\- Lori-. Dijo el señor Lynn recordando el comportamiento raro que había tenido Luan el día anterior. Se había bañado 4 veces y estaba encerrada todo el día en su habitación, e incluso se encerró ahí, haciendo que Luna se vaya a dormir con Lynn y Lucy.

Entonces Lori y los señores Loud la siguieron.

Lincoln juraría que escuchó gritos y ¿Llantos?, de Luan, lo cual le preocupaba de una manera exorbitante después de recordar.

* * * * * *

Sarah sabía que algo no iba bien, Luan ni se despidió de ella el día anterior, sólo caminó directo a la entrada y se fué. Después de desaparecer desde el receso cuando la intentó detener cuando agredía a Benny. No había respondido sus mensajes ni llamadas en toda la tarde.

Ahora no vino a clases, sin decir nada, nadie sabía nada de ella, nisiquiera su hermana Luna.

Muy extraño, pensó llamarla después para averiguar lo que le pasó, ella no era así y presentía que algo muy malo le ocurrió.

No estaba tan lejos de la realidad

\- - - - - - -

 ** _Un capítulo un poco más largo, escribir lo de Luan fue tan duro para mí como leerlo para ti..._**

 ** _Perdón por el retraso de actualización, pues tenía un trabajo de investigación realmente grande y eso consumió mi tiempo todo éste mes, especialmente estas dos semanas, pero yá está._**

 ** _La cosa para Luan fue peor de lo que pensaban y las cosas se complicarán más para los Loud._** ** _Recuerden dejar su review, que es muy apreciado por mí._** ** _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo (A excepción de esa parte) y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Trágica Odisea._**

 ** _Sé que al principio el título parecía tener nada que ver con el fic, pero atentos que pronto todo tendrá más sentido._**

 ** _Entonces aquí me despido deseándoles lo mejor..._**


	6. 6- Una Nueva Semana

**_6\. - Una nueva semana_**

Estaba amaneciendo en Royal Woods, hoy iba a ser un día muy importante para el señor Lynn Loud.

Al salir de su casa escuchaba comentarios y gritos de sus hijos apoyándolo, sin duda estaba más que inspirado, además de listo, para iniciar su jornada laboral en aquel restaurante de comida Hawaiana.

Pero hablemos de Lincoln...

Tenía energía, estaba listo para enfrentar su gran día, se había despertado con ganas a pesar de no haber tenido una muy buena noche.

Su padre fue a trabajar junto con su madre, él y sus hermanas se iban a quedar en la casa. Apenas salieron, los momentos de caos se empezaban a hacer presentes, aunque faltaba algo... ¿No la había animado?, ¿Luna estaba con ella ahora?, ¿Porque se encerraron en su habitación? ¿Estaban ahí siquiera?... Era más sospechoso, aunque por lo menos ya tenía a Luna como informante.

El día de hoy sí iba a salir con Ronnie Anne al centro comercial, ambos querían despejar su mente un poco, iban a almorzar ahí por lo que Lincoln a las 11:30 ya empezaba a alistarse para salir. Para él las cosas estaban algo incómodas con Lucy ultimadamente, después de lo ocurrido no pudo prestarle mucha atención. Se sentía observado en todo el transcurso de la mañana, cuando buscaba a Lucy con la mirada ésta inmediatamente miraba a otro lado y fingía que no pasaba nada. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?. Tenía sus teorías pero nada terminaba de explicar que tramaba la gótica, claro, sabía que ella actuaba demasiado extraña meses atrás, le convenía no pensar en eso, ella quería hablarlo hace 2 semanas pero solo se le quedó mirando y empezaron a sonrojarse, mandando al traste la conversación. No había superado eso, estuvieron a punto de cometer el mismo error pero gracias a Lynn no pasó. Entonces Lincoln se juró a sí mismo ignorar todos los planes de encuentros secretos con su hermana emo. Por ese día, él cada vez estaba más y más nervioso cuando se topaba con Lucy y recordó lo del día de ayer. Otro pensamiento, ¿Era la primera vez que Lucy lo espiaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa? Y, espera, ¿Qué dijo?, Estaba en ese entonces más preocupado por Luan que prestarle atención a quien repentinamente se había aparecido diciéndole que tenía un cuerpo lindo. Sí, ella empezaba a obsesionarse con él y poco a poco parecía empeorar, ni se había dado de cuenta en su momento.

Justo antes de salir de casa, se encontró con Lynn, lo mismo, le preguntaba dónde iba y luego lo regañaba porque según ella salía mucho al mismo lugar con la misma persona. Lynn, su mas cercana hermana mayor, la relación entre ellos se había fortalecido demasiado en los últimos meses, fuera del vínculo especial que tenían ya desde pequeños. También le incomodaba un poco porque se había empezado a volver mas apegada y atenta a todo lo que hacía... como Lucy, quitando algunos detalles.

Pero lo mas extraño del día fue que al salir de su casa pudo ver a una persona vestida con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans a la distancia. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, algún vecino que siempre tapaba su rostro girando y mirando hacia otra parte.

De camino al parque, lugar donde se encontraría con Ronnie Anne, se puso a pensar en la situación actual de su familia.

Quien más le preocupaba era Luan, desde que iniciaron las vacaciones se le veía cada vez más apagada, eran pequeños detalles que cada día se presentaban mas a menudo. Supuestamente estaba así porque se encontraba triste por lo de Benny y todo eso, pero sumado a lo que explicaron Lori junto con Luna, parecía peor de lo que se esperaba. Era casi seguro que la conversación del día anterior no la había ayudado mucho ¿No la consoló debidamente?, porque para desaparecer junto a Luna después del desayuno solo puede significar que sigue afectada por lo que haya pasado verdaderamente.

 ** _Ni tenía idea..._**

\- ¡Hola Lincoln!- gritó Ronnie Anne desde la distancia de una banca, sin duda emocionada por el día que iban a tener, ella y Lincoln.

\- Hola Ronnie Anne, ¿Ansiosa por lo de hoy?-. Dijo mientras se acercaba.

\- Si, solo no lo arruines tonto.

\- No pasará nada a menos que tu hagas algo-. Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Me alegra oír eso-. Respondió con un tono alegre.

\- Pues vamos entonces, o si quieres nos podríamos quedar a charlar un rato aquí.

\- No, vamos, debo regresar lo antes posible a cuidar mi casa.

\- Está bien, por cierto, ¿Hay algo nuevo respecto a tu mamá?.

\- Está estable, nada nuevo, sólo espero que se mejore, no se qué haría sin ella. Mejor vamos, no quiero pensar en eso hoy, como en los viejos tiempos -. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y cambiando la cara de preocupación que había empezado a tener.

Ambos se dirigían a su destino, mientras caminaban se iban contando bromas y charlaban de distintos temas ajenos a sus problemas. Sin duda ya empezaban a pasarla bien.

\- ...Y entonces Clyde acabó en el suelo en la posición mas extraña que había visto-. Lo dijo riendo.

\- JAJAJA, ¿Enserio con tan solo una foto? No creo que después de dos años siga teniendo esa obsesión con tu hermana...

\- Sí, sigue en lo mismo, ya hasta dejó de ser incómodo incluso para Lori antes de que se marchara.

\- Jajajaja, y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo Clyde estos días?, no lo ví desde hace un buen tiempo.

\- Ahh, todo bien, sigue haciendo lo de siempre, de hecho te envió saludos la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Devuélveselos si te lo encuentras.

\- Así será...

\- Jeje, oye Lincoln, no es por sonar paranoica pero ¿No te incomoda aquel sujeto de allá atrás?, parece que nos estuvo siguiendo-. Bajó la voz en sus últimas palabras.

\- Sí, lo veo muy a menudo, ¿Crees que sea alguien de por aquí?, porque yo no y empiezo a sospechar-. Dijo inseguro y ligeramente asustado.

\- Yo también creo haberlo visto un par de veces en distintos lugares, con la misma ropa e intentando cubrir su rostro con distintas cosas.

\- Deberíamos apresurarnos, cada vez parece estar mas cerca.

\- Sí, vamos-. Y empezaron a apresurar el paso hasta perderlo de vista y llegar al centro comercial.

\- ¿Quién será?

\- No lo sé, pero si lo sigo viendo en cada lugar a donde voy, llamaré a la policía-. Lincoln sonó preocupado y algo asustado.

\- No te preocupes tanto amigo, te cubriré siempre la espalda-. Y le dió un ligero codazo -. Ahora cambiemos de tema y sigamos en lo nuestro.

\- Bueno, primero, vamos a jugar videojuegos, comprar algunos cómics, luego vamos por algo de comer y finalmente te acompaño hasta tu casa-. Cambiaba la expresión de su rostro de uno preocupado y temeroso a más relajado.

\- Bien, empecemos, ¿Con qué juego empezamos?, mmmmm..., qué tal uno de quemar grasas, un Dance Dance Revolution ¿Te parece, tonto?.

\- Sí, exactamente eso quería decirte.

\- Haber si esta vez puedes superar mi último record-. Y le daba un par de puñetazos en el hombro.

\- Esta vez vengo más que preparado-. Declaró con confianza el peliblanco.

\- Pues vamos-. Respondió con determinación.

Ambos se encontraban librando una gran batalla de baile en medio del arcade, siendo observados por muchos chicos que se encontraban en el mismo. La mexicana llevaba pequeña ventaja sobre el chico albino y el último ya empezaba a cansarse.

\- ¡Vamos!... ¡No te quedes atrás!

\- Todavía... puedo... verás... como... te... supero... esta... vez.

PLAYER 2 WINS!!!- Se escuchó, mientras Lincoln caía totalmente rendido a un lado de la máquina de videojuegos, jadeando y quedándose ahí.

\- Decías...- Comentó muy cansada también.

Las pocas personas que los miraban aplaudieron a la ganadora para luego retirarse, ambos ya estaban un buen rato batallando, un juego en el que ya tenían experiencia tras muchísimas partidas.

\- Casi... lo logro.

\- Casi..., esta vez lo hiciste mejor Linc.

\- Gracias-. Dijo aún descansando en el suelo.

\- Y... bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Vamos por algo... hidratante, muero de sed.

\- Supongo que los cómics pueden esperar, entonces levántate.

\- Espera...

\- No es para tanto, apresúrate-. Dijo ofreciéndole ayuda con su mano.

\- Esta bien.

Su día continuó, ambos habían ido a tomar batidos en un puesto cercano. Mientras lo hacían, se pusieron a conversar.

\- Si que estuviste cerca eh

\- Sí, pero no sé como lo haces.

\- Solo estoy mas atenta en todo momento.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- No tonto, hay mucho mas de por medio pero es tu tarea averiguarlo.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

\- No te costará, eres inteligente, bueno no exactamente eres el ejemplo del Einstein del siglo XXI, pero si que eres más listo que hace 2 años-. Dijo mofándose del peliblanco.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Si, espero y nunca cambies Lincoln Loud.

\- Jeje, ¿Espérame un momento si?.

\- ¿A dónde irás?.

\- Ehh, una de mis hermanas me dijo que averiguara algo.

\- Está bien.

\- Ya vuelvo-. Anunció mientras se retiraba.

Actuaba un poco raro este día, parecía estar nervioso, así es maso menos como Ronnie Anne lo veía, se traía algo entre manos de seguro, o había hecho algo y estaba nervioso de que uno de sus planes fallara. Pero, ¿Qué plan?

UN PAR DE MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Lincoln regresó con una bolsa negra y se veía un poco más nervioso de lo habitual.

\- Ya acabamos, eh, ¿Te parece si vamos a por esos cómics?.

\- Estoy de acuerdo-. Dijo para que ambos se levantaran y vayan a la tienda de comics.

* * * * * *

\- ¿Lucy?

\- Que quieres Lynn...

\- Eee, quería pedirte un favor.

\- Suspiro... Lynn, no estoy de humor ahora, déjame...

\- Por favor Lucy...

\- Déjame...

\- Lucy, sé que te traté mal estos días, pero lo siento, sabes que estuve con la pierna enyesada y estaba de mal humor porque mis músculos no responden bien. Además, malinterpreté algunas cosas y me llevaron a darte ese mal trato, perdóname Lucy-. Dijo con un tono que expresaba verdadero arrepentimiento.

\- Suspiro... ¿Qué quieres?.

\- Tiene que ver con Luna y Luan.

\- No sé donde están.

\- Ese es el problema, dime, ¿Notaste algo raro en ellas?

\- Si, sobretodo con Luan.

\- Pues no sé tu, pero una vez escuché como Mamá, Lori y ella venían a la casa, todavía faltaba para que acaben las clases, así que las espié disimuladamente desde las escaleras. Escuché como nuestra hermana gritaba y negaba lo que sea en que la hayan estado culpando. Vi como empezaba a llorar para luego irse corriendo a su habitación, ahí fue cuando tomé mis muletas y regresé lo mas rápido que pude a mi cuarto. Ya no pude escuchar más, sólo algunos ahogados llantos de Luan.

\- ¿Lucy?

\- Yo las escuché una vez. Me desperté en la noche con sed, fui por un vaso de agua y entonces me puse a pensar mientras el líquido recorría mi garganta. Tenía una idea para un poema, decidí completarlo, entonces saqué todo lo necesario y me metí en los ductos de ventilación intentando conseguir inspiración, avanzando lo suficiente hasta que escuché la voz de Luan y la de Luna. Ella la estaba consolando, no llegué a saber por que, pero escuché lo suficiente y Luan estaba pasando por algo muy complicado y difícil, tenía pesadillas muy horribles que la dejaban profundamente perturbada (*Me gustaría tener esas terroríficas pesadillas*)-. Dijo y pensó.- Pese a que en ningún momento escuche lo más importante creo que en verdad está pasándole algo malo, cada día la noto más adherida a la tristeza y oscuridad. Sobretodo cuando las escuché por segunda vez dos días después.

\- Maldición, debe de ser muy grave para que todo eso esté pasando.

\- Sí, lo es.

Ambas sonaban preocupadas, habían visto como Luan estaba empezando a entrar en algo parecido a un cuadro depresivo, eso era lo único que las mantenía con un pensamiento uniforme. Cualquier cosa, Lucy lo haría, sobretodo si tiene que ver con aquella hermana, que si bien a veces llegaba a ser muy pesada con sus bromas, era alguien a quien apreciaba en su familia por ser un gran ejemplo para todas sus hermanas menores y... Lincoln.

\- Entonces, quería pedirte que las vigilaras más.

\- Eso hago, no las volví a ver así, aunque creo que Luan tuvo esas pesadillas toda esta semana. Con lo que me dices lo haré mas seguido, pero lo hago por ella, no por tí, para que te quede claro-. Dijo firmemente, con cierta frialdad resaltando que las cosas entre ellas dos no estaban del todo solucionadas.

\- Esta bien...

\- Tu también haz lo posible por vigilarlas y también a... Lincoln, creo que tiene algo que ver.

\- Bueno, gracias Lucy.

\- Suspiro...

* * * * * *

\- ... Y luego Ace Savy.

\- No me cuentes la trama, quiero leerla yo misma.

\- Bueno, pero te lo recomiendo mucho.

\- Bien, y ¿Qué tal éste?

\- Ah, mira, es el nuevo, yo también me llevo uno.

\- ¿Tres suficiente dinero? Ya compraste 5 cómics y todavía debemos almorzar.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

\- ¿De donde sacas tanto dinero?

\- Tengo mis métodos...

\- Y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa?, ¿Cómo les va a tus hermanas?.

\- Medianamente bien, todas están bien, a excepción de Luan que está... rara, no sé qué fue lo que le ocurrió en la escuela. Pero se empezó a poner bastante alterada después del último Jueves, dice que rompió con su pareja, algo me dice que no fue eso, le pasó algo peor.

\- Vaya, pues yo no sé que le habrá pasado pero sería que vayamos a darle su merecido al desgraciado que...

\- Tranquila, ella misma se lo dio...

\- Linc, puede estar tan dolida que te mintió...

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Si, en el caso de que cambies tu opinión, llámame, mi hermano conoce a gente que puede ayudarte.

\- Está bien, aunque eso sonó un poco raro.

\- ¿Y las demás?-. Dijo de manera brusca y parecía ansiosa por una respuesta.

\- Todo normal, lo de siempre, solo que Lori volvió. Cosa que ya te conté. Todo está bien...-. Recordando ciertas cosas con Lynn y Lucy, diría que incómodas en vez de normales, aunque no era algo necesario de contar. Pero... le volvía a preguntar por las demás, ¿Acaso quería que información específica de alguien?.

\- ¿Cómo está Lynn?

\- Ella, ha estado un poco alterada por lo de su pierna y todo eso, pero actualmente se está tranquilizando, ¿Por qué?

\- Pueeees, me llegó un mensaje de ella hace unos días y me hizo pensar que si algo le pasaba.

\- ¿Cuál fue el mensaje?

\- En sí, era un tipo de amenaza, por eso te lo preguntaba.

\- ¿Una amenaza?

\- Sí, bueno ahora no importa porque se disculpó, pero fue raro.

\- Sí lo fue, suele hacer esas cosas cuando esta enfadada de algo, pero, no lo estaba y mucho menos contigo.

\- Pues no sé, mejor si se lo preguntas.

\- Está bien, por casualidad ¿No fue un error?.

\- No, tenía mi nombre y todo.

\- Vaya, entonces le preguntaré-. Y también le iba a dar un sermón acerca de no meterse donde no debía, seguro que tuvo que ver con todo lo que estuvo insinuando últimamente.

\- Pero en fin, creo que eso es todo ¿No?

\- Si, ya no hay nuevos números que merezcan la pena, me gustaría que tuvieran ideas tan frescas como antes, hoy en día la creatividad está decayendo.

\- Es verdad, ya vámonos, tengo hambre.

 _\- Espero que esté cumpliendo su promesa de dejar a Lucy en paz, pero bueno, ahora centrémonos en continuar el plan de hoy, espero que funcione, me lo guardé bastante ya...-._ Pensó

 _\- Jeje, te tengo algo preparado tonto, espero que me salga bien...-._ Pensó y un ligero rubor pasaron por sus mejillas.

\- - - - - -

 ** _Hola de nuevo a todos, gracias por leer._**

 ** _A aquellos fieles seguidores, les pido una disculpa por haber tardado, pues estuve muy ocupado y bloqueado._**

 ** _Vaya, las cosas empiezan a volverse cada vez mas irregulares, y sobretodo, no olvidemos el estado de Luan, los Loud empiezan a sospechar y quieren respuestas, pero en fin..._**

 ** _También les comento que renové la sinopsis, pero la idea principal no cambia, de hecho ahora está mas clara, lo cambié porque no me gustó como quedó y cada día ese disgusto era mayor._**

 ** _No olviden dejar su review se agradece mucho cada uno de ellos. Sea cual sea, pregunta, comentario random, opinión, etc._**

 ** _Entonces aquí me despido deseándoles lo mejor..._**


End file.
